


[吹亮]夏の終わり

by endokaede



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 42,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endokaede/pseuds/endokaede
Summary: 青春终将落幕，但爱与梦想永远滚烫，恰似那个不可重回的夏天。这是一个，有关“遗憾”的故事。
Relationships: Marufuji Ryou | Zane Truesdale/Tenjouin Fubuki | Atticus Rhodes, idolshipping - Relationship, 吹亮
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 尝试一下从别的视角切入  
> 决斗无关拯救世界，大家只是一起参加课后社团的设定

当上野的樱花几乎落尽，童实野市的公立高中也就迎来了一年一度的入学典礼。  
开学当天，除了在体育馆听校长和教导主任的长篇大论，就只有领新书和认识新同学、新老师几件事，很不巧的，万丈目准一件也不感兴趣。趁着老师宣布就地解散的功夫，他直接无视掉同班同学对他的窃窃私语，独自去了社团招新处。  
派发传单的学长学姐把原本还算宽敞的道路挤得水泄不通，他皱着眉，挨个绕过路障，径直走向一张门庭冷落的长桌。负责这里的学生在打瞌睡，他忍着浑身的不耐烦去敲桌子，“请给我一张入部申请书。”  
被突然叫醒的男生浑身一震，好半天才摸出来一份空白的申请表。没等他战战兢兢地递到万丈目手里，一个活泼到可以形容为吵闹的声音惊叹道，“哦哦哦，真的有决斗社！好厉害！”  
那男生就在背后探头探脑，伴随大呼小叫，相当烦人。万丈目绷紧了肩膀，在就这么写和再跑一趟中间纠结，最后还是觉得长痛不如短痛，于是飞快地填完，尽量礼数周全地交回去。不想他刚迈开腿又被人揽住了肩膀。吵吵嚷嚷的少年敞着学兰，里面的衬衫领子有点皱，也不晓刚上学几个小时怎么就能把自己折腾成这样。眼神倒是很真诚，万丈目想着，礼节性地朝他点了点头。  
“你也喜欢决斗吗？”男生指着自己的脸，上面堆满热情过头显得傻乎乎的笑容，“我叫游城十代，也打算加入这里。以后就是伙伴了！”  
……公立学校果然充满了傻瓜，不知道保持距离是社交礼仪吗。万丈目克制地吐了一口气，“我姓万丈目。”然后打掉了肩上的手，扭头就走。  
招新的学长生怕自己看错了，听到那句自我介绍差点把椅子踢翻，“那个万丈目家的人怎么会来这种学校？”  
十代不明所以，“他家很有名吗？”不过他也没太往心里去，很快就朝人群里挥手，“翔，这里这里，快来填申请表！”

负责社团招新的二年级看起来和靠谱一词离了有八百米远，也没告知部活的活动时间，但万丈目还是决定放学就去看看。无所谓这里到底是什么样，他总归是要加入的。  
抱着和他一样心思的人不止一个，提交了入部申请的几个新生居然都来了。不巧的是，开学第一天，全校所有的社团部长有个会，指导老师自告奋勇地带着剩下的学生主持新人入部仪式——很好，连个甄选的过程也没有，再加上那个寒酸的招新，万丈目觉得自己已经窥见了这个社团的冰山一角。  
“我姓大德寺，是一年级的化学老师，请多指教nia。下面请新来的大家自我介绍，以及，我们今年的目标是不散部——”  
高年级的学生们哄笑道，“什么啊，老师比我们还没干劲。”  
大德寺老师笼着手，一点也不生气，对一年生们笑，“可以聊聊目标什么的。女士优先？”  
目光聚集在高挑的金发女孩身上——她也是教室里唯一的女生。她抿起嘴唇，并不怯场，“一年一班的天上院明日香，目标是进军全国。请多指教。”  
大德寺老师配合地鼓掌，“不愧是……”他吞掉了几个音节，继续夸奖道，“很有志气。那么，下一个？”  
十代举手，“我我我，游城十代，啊，是一年级七班的。目标是跟更多人进行有趣的决斗，请多关照！”他说完就去扯身旁比他还矮的男生，“翔也——”  
那男生始终低着头，声音也微弱的几乎听不清，“丸藤翔，一年七班的……目标，目标是……”所有的人都看着他，眼看着那张脸愈来愈红，一幅随时要哭出来的模样。  
大德寺老师挂着和善的笑容打了圆场，“不想太早回家随便参加一个社团也是常有的事nia，别紧张。下一个谁来？”  
“一年二班的三泽大地。老实说，来之前没想那么多，所以没有目标。不过我玩的还不错，如果社团有组织的话也可以参赛，为学校争取一下名次。”  
一年级统共五个新生，万丈目把自己留到了最后一个。他没等指导老师开口，倨傲地环视了一圈教室里的人，“我是万丈目准，目标只有一个——称霸全国。”  
坐的稀稀拉拉的部员一齐打量他。如果说他们多少顾及着明日香是个女生——还是个相当貌美的学妹，眼前的小子就不用在意那么多了，尤其他还是那个万丈目财团家的少爷。  
此时聚集在身上的眼神微妙地有些不友好，但万丈目早已习惯了这种程度的审视，也从来不把所谓的前后辈阶级放在眼里，挨个瞪回去：“虽然这几年没落了，但童实野不是老牌的强校吗。尤其部长，那个凯撒，是全国级别的单人赛都能稳定打进十六强的选手，不如说有他在却连续两年都没进军全国问鼎冠军才是件怪事。”  
底下的学长们沉默一阵，推出代表回答他，“社团参赛看的是团体成绩，五局三胜。这话让前辈说是挺没出息的，但——我们可跟不上凯撒。”  
大德寺就在旁边等他们聊完，然后轻飘飘地介绍了社团的几项规定：不强制练习，一周要出勤至少三次，因为他等会有别的事，新人介绍会就开到这里。说到这，他挥挥手，“最后走的同学记得锁门，老师先走了——”  
其他人毫不惊讶，目送老师离去，纷纷在出勤的记录本上勾掉自己的名字，也收拾起了东西。早上负责招新的学长摸着脑袋过来找他们，“不好意思，我们准备直接去还钥匙，如果没什么事……今天就这样吧。”  
万丈目再也保持不了心平气和，第一次觉得自己答应家里来这里是个错误的决定。  
训练计划是没有的，社团前辈基本指望不上，监督老师也是咸鱼一条。  
可喜可贺，万丈目少爷的全国梦第一天就遭遇了滑铁卢。

交换了联系方式的一年级社员受够了没干劲的老师学长，翌日午休时自发聚集在天台开会，顺便解决午饭。  
十代忙着拆炒面面包，嘴也没得闲，“话说，昨天万丈目说的凯撒是谁啊？”  
“是万丈目先生。”万丈目纠正道，“你这家伙，居然不认识凯撒？”  
三泽解释道，“就是我们的部长，丸藤亮，凯撒是他的外号。”  
“这个名字好耳熟……等等！”  
虽然认识没多久，但大家显然都通过昨天的接触了解了十代的性格，没太在意他恍然大悟的反应。结果听到他说“跟翔是一个姓”的时候还是一起沉默了。  
明日香笑得十分勉强，试探性地问，“那个，如果翔君不介意的话——”  
因为有着类似目标的缘故，万丈目对她颇有好感，看她为难的模样，直接翻了个白眼，“是个人都看得出来这家伙是凯撒的弟弟吧。”当然了，他在心里补充，看起来确实丝毫不像。  
十代把胳膊搭在翔的肩头，露出思索的神色。翔给他压的差点栽到地上去，小声抱怨了几句，全被无视了。  
“去找他吧！”没等翔想办法把他推开，十代忽然以拳击掌，这样宣布道。  
大家的疑问是一样的，“谁？”  
十代理所当然地回答道，“凯撒啊。你们看，昨天那些学长都没带卡组，但是部长总有成套的卡组吧。翔，你哥在哪个班？”  
“我、我不知道……”  
明日香被他们抢走了话头，听男孩子们就十代到底多没常识居然凯撒都不认识又吵了一架，举手示意自己有话要说。“你们要找亮的话，他应该是在一班哦？”

虽然告知了班级，明日香仍然没有参与这场心血来潮的冒险，翔也不肯，十代只好在另外两个人拒绝前一手一个把他们拽跑了。  
木已成舟，三泽不得不负担起和学长打交道的任务，万幸，在门口就碰见了好心人。  
“丸藤，有人找——咦，跑哪里去了，刚还在的。”学长又看了一圈教室，回头耸肩，“抱歉啊，不在呢。”  
十代浑身写满了失望，三泽替他谢过学长，把他从门口拎出来，“都说了急不来的。”  
万丈目离他们两步远，装陌生人。一年级与三年级的体型差很明显，他们三个站在那不可谓不显眼，只有十代若无其事，在走廊上左看右看，试图找出个大号的丸藤翔出来。  
走廊一头有隐约的骚动，十代立刻跑去几步，跳起来看热闹，“是不是凯撒？”  
三泽跟着过去，“和照片不大像，是别的学长吧。”  
被女生团团围住的学长穿和他们一样的学兰，敞开了立领和衬衫最上面的纽扣，笑容堪比四月的春光。似乎是因为早上没有出席的原因，女生们都在关心他的身体状况，不断有人捧起慰问品试图挤到他眼前去。  
万丈目侧身避开往人群里挤的学姐们，发现帮忙喊人的学长还靠在门口，也注意着那个方向，酸溜溜地嘟哝，“真是大人气，比不了比不了。”  
做了半天无用功的十代总算老实下来，对那边失去了兴趣，“咦，万丈目呢？”等他回头找到已经准备离开的同级时，两人已经隔了一段距离，他只好提起嗓门，“喂，下午的部活凯撒会到场吧？”  
……这到底是哪里来的傻瓜。万丈目注意到视线全部聚集过来，没好气地转身吼道，“我怎么知道！”  
万万没想到跟他对上视线的不是十代，而是远处的学长。那灿烂的笑容滞涩了一瞬，很快被发现是在走神，一片关切声中，他朝男生们抱歉一笑，转回了头。

十代最后还是失望了。部活时间不仅是凯撒，老师也没来。到场的几个前辈依旧没带卡组，人数甚至只有昨天的一半，有几个已经开始写起了作业，剩下的则跑去逗跑进教室的野猫——据说大德寺老师经常拿剩饭喂它，算决斗社半个吉祥物，胖的像球。  
一年生们看了又看，觉得比起排队摸那只肥猫还不如搓几轮牌。  
几个男生动手把桌子两两拼成一组，同时进行两场比赛，落单的那个就负责当一下临时的裁判。按BO3的规则打了两把，万丈目忍无可忍，带头把卡组乱七八糟活像个卡堆的翔踢出去当专职裁判，另一边，十代和三泽的比赛也结束了。  
自称玩的不错的三泽水平确实还可以，拿了一副上赛季的主流卡组，操作可圈可点。相比之下十代居然用融合向的英雄，偶尔还能听见他查完额外恍然大悟地自言自语，“原来我带了两套……”偏偏打到最后都是他赢。  
明日香本来是第一轮的裁判，边记战报边随口道，“感觉十代君跟亮有点像呢。”  
听她不用敬语直接喊学长的名字是第二次了，其他人都挺好奇。明日香简略地解释了一句，“因为哥哥的缘故确实跟他认识……”多的也不肯说了。  
但是能这么叫根本是熟识吧。追问太没礼貌，男孩们暗暗交换眼神，试图从翔那里搞明白情况，发现他什么也答不上来。  
万丈目不想再在他身上浪费时间，率先从大眼瞪小眼中抽身，开始点人头，“全国大赛要五局三胜——”明日香、他自己、三泽不用提，十代就勉强算进去吧，加上凯撒，人数刚刚好。  
翔小声提醒他，“出场要求是一队六至十人，还要带队老师……”  
“六个啊，那就……那就……唉。”万丈目恨铁不成钢地横了一眼低着头的同级，他们真是多一个人都凑不出来了。  
“区区一年生，胆子倒是不小。”有个陌生的声音忽然在头顶上响起。翔差点跳起来，被学长按着肩膀生生按了回去。  
几个一年级都如临大敌地戒备着他。和中午午休遇见的那个差不多高，万丈目迅速地判断着，但眼前的学长神色阴郁不说，脸上还贴了一块纱布，单手抄着口袋的模样活脱脱一个不良。他越过翔的头顶俯身瞄了几眼明日香摊开的笔记本，意味不明地哦了一声，“居然是仪式。”  
从明日香的表情看应该是她认识的人，可对方察觉她的踌躇反而笑了，伸手拍了拍她金色的发顶，丢下摸不着头脑的学弟学妹就走。他来的时候就悄无声息，此刻室内鞋踩在地板上也一点动静都没有，十代长大嘴巴追着他的背影转头，发现教室另一头的前辈们都没有注意这个神秘的学长，仍旧各干各的事，差点就把有鬼喊出口了。  
明日香这才低声说，“是三年级的前辈。”又把本子递给翔记下一轮比赛情况，其他几个人这才看见她已经把自己的名字写上了，后面跟的卡组是影灵衣。  
所以，是专门冲着明日香来的？男生们面面相觑。

“……优介？”又一个陌生的声音出现在门口，“教导主任放过你了吗。”  
再看刚恐吓完新生的不良，居然一脸嫌恶的挥了挥手，“非提那家伙不可么。倒是你怎么才来？”  
新来的男生脸上有点笑，“抱歉。刚才交退部申请去了。”  
优介点点头表示知道了，他们显然关系不错，刚才还盛气凌人的学长打了个哈欠，懒洋洋地接着上个话题抱怨，“补作业补得困死了还要听那个地中海跟我念，烦。”  
“……被他听到你又得写检讨了。”  
两人占据着门口闲聊了两句，完全没拿教室里多出来的一小撮人当回事，半晌过去，约莫是被盯得太明显，优介终于警告似地看了回去。  
翔缩了缩脖子，活像只被吓坏的鹌鹑，明日香也局促不安地捏紧了手，可优介见此情景居然弯起眼睛，笑得十分促狭，“差点忘了——”他拿胳膊肘捅了下身边人的侧腰，“不跟新部员说两句吗，部长大人？”


	2. Chapter 2

绝大部分人的第一反应是观察翔，胆小的男生恨不得自己是鸵鸟，好把头埋进沙子里。手足无措了半天，他才好不容易从喉咙里挤出一声微弱的“哥哥”。  
也许声音实在是太小了，凯撒没有听见，反而和握住了自己手臂、多少也表露出一点不安的明日香先打了招呼。  
有故事的漂亮女生，古怪的兄弟关系，都是让这个年纪的男生感兴趣的话题——从十代和三泽的反应就能感觉得到，但堆叠在一起只让万丈目厌倦。什么啊，我来这里可不是为了玩过家家的。他腹诽着，不大友好地听凯撒自我介绍，把真人与过往看过的资料放在一起对比，确认他与传闻一样是个稳重的人。  
在学弟面前的凯撒话要少一点，简单鼓励了他们几句就算结束了。而另一位学长藤原优介此刻已经坐到了桌子上，正在翻他们的入部申请。除了姓名性别这种基础问题，申请书上面还询问了各人的决斗水平和参赛情况，万丈目照实填了国中时期拿过少年组冠军，优介这会特意挑出来，把他的申请书抖的哗啦啦直响，“亮你是不知道，这届新生超——有想法的，刚刚都帮你把全国大赛的出场名单拟好了。”  
他说着，特意凑近万丈目朝他笑，“我勉为其难帮你们当一下那个替补也不是不可以哦？”  
“优介……”凯撒无可奈何地发出了阻止的声音，“不要吓他们。”可部长在同级生面前似乎不太有威严，优介恢复了原来的姿势，不太买账地哼了一声。  
教室里划分成了泾渭分明的两块，旁边是还在逗猫写作业的社员，这边火药味浓重的都要打起来了，气氛着实微妙。  
在这种情况下依然不受影响的，不是货真价实的单细胞生物就是见惯了大场面的，万丈目把十代归到前一类，自己认领了后一类。  
凯撒暂且不论，藤原其人说话阴阳怪气，唯一的好脸色还是给漂亮女生的，万丈目已经将他定性为仗势欺人的轻浮学长。他当然不觉得自己有错，之所以想出连那个十代都塞进去的出场名单，不就是因为社团里的前辈烂泥扶不上墙吗？多加一个藤原优介，也不过是让他的看法根深蒂固而已。于是，他皱着眉问，“就算是前辈，也应该靠成绩说话吧。既然连着两年都没能打出成绩，临近预选赛不应该让……”  
优介的嘴角噙起一点笑，教室里的气氛却一点不见改善。十代噫了一声，赶忙拽住了身边人的袖子，小声说，“别讲了，万丈目。”小动物一般的直觉正告诉他，再说下去就要踩中雷区了。  
很遗憾的，优介没给他们争执和讲小话的机会。“对了，你们一年级的不晓得为什么我昨天没来。”他把指节捏的噼里啪啦作响，脸上的笑却是轻柔的，“我跟害我们没进全国的家伙，好好地打了一架哦？”  
“优介。”又一次，凯撒喊了他的名字，这次，他声音里劝阻的意思更加明显。两个高年级对全国大赛一事显然有着不足为学弟道的共识，优介气呼呼地绷紧了脸，把入部申请书往桌上一拍，扭头走掉了。  
小小的社团里，矛盾和秘密的浓度达到了让人不适的地步，是个人都看出来学长们背后有天大的隐情，但凯撒没有解释的意思。  
是不太会打圆场的类型啊……同学各想各的心思，十代是不指望了，万丈目也在气头上，三泽干咳了两声，觉得自己必须得担负起打岔的职责。他硬着头皮举手提问，“大德寺老师昨天告诉我们训练自主，但我没什么思路……那个，凯撒有可以参考的资料吗？”  
学长点点头，“不过是自用的，不一定适合你们。”他伸手从书包里拿了本笔记本翻给他们看，想了想，补充一句，“上面还有点以前比赛的记录，你们可以拿去看。”  
明日香默不作声地做好了抄写的准备，三泽赶忙道谢，把杵在前面的两个人拎回来，翔是没手顾了，只好踢了一脚示意他动一动。  
话题到此结束，新生们埋头看笔记，气氛总算有所松弛。  
这本笔记不是专门写给别人看的，不过字迹还是相当工整，只有训练表上有涂改的痕迹，还意外地出现了别人的字迹。  
早上七点晨跑的训练计划被蓝色的圆珠笔划出来，女孩子一样秀丽的笔迹写，“虽然我们确实是体育社团没错，但真的有必要加体能锻炼吗？”另一个笔迹则跟在后面写，“再怎么说七点也太早了吧。”  
午休时间安排的理论学习约莫只是思路，简略地写了阻断点、检索点，主轴构建和外挂组件后面打个小小的问号。下一行，蓝色的字体极尽嘲讽之能，“对那群规则书都弄不明白的家伙来说太复杂了。”  
凯撒自己的笔迹跟在后面，“请住手，这不是部活日志。而且，我好像也没说这个是给他们用的吧？”  
再往后还有不少三人聊天的痕迹，似乎是凯撒已经自暴自弃，不再与他们纠结这是他个人的笔记。  
从口气推测，用蓝色圆珠笔的是藤原优介，还有一个不晓得是谁——三泽用余光观察着两位学长。优介坐在角落已经摆开了对练的架势，凯撒背对着他，只能听见一点声音。  
“下次还是不要这么冲动了。”  
“哈？亮你也教训我。”  
“我不是那个意思……”  
从三泽的角度刚好能看见优介愤怒的眼神，旁观如他都忍不住抖三抖，部长不愧是部长，还能给他解释。  
“还好那个人心虚，不然你就不是贴纱布能——”  
优介气急败坏地拍桌子，“闭嘴，后面的话给我咽下去。你个人赛的战报看了吗新卡表研究了吗在这里跟我说闲话！”  
整个教室都被他吼的安静一瞬，一时间，外面传来的声音格外明显。是几个女孩，气喘吁吁地喊着，“吹雪前辈，请、请等一等！”  
十代用笔头敲敲放在所有人中间的笔记本，“什么情况？外面又怎么了？”  
这排教室都是社团活动用，隔壁还有围棋将棋花艺之类的，平时教导主任会过来晃一圈实行监督之能，不晓得谁胆子那么大居然在走廊上狂奔。  
万丈目抄完了训练表等他们翻页，又不愿意主动开口催，只好也被迫暂停了进度。他倒是想去观摩两个学长牌打得怎么样，本指望跟凯撒关系不错的明日香主动提出观看训练，不想矜持沉静的女生坐直了身体，视线正在凯撒和后门间徘徊，也指望不上了。  
还是翔写了一行字，推给大家看：有人在告白。他内向又敏感，比起参与更习惯倾听，几个人凝神静气仔细听了听，发现在外面闹的果然是这档子事。  
女孩子们的声音越发吵闹起来，这会，不用专注地听也能分辨内容了。优介挑眉，“哦呀，”他捏着嗓子，学女生纤细婉转的嗓音似笑非笑地念，“吹雪前辈？”  
凯撒侧过脸，忽然道了句抱歉，摊着做到一半的场走出去，优介倒扣手牌紧随其后，敞开的后门被大力推过，直到两人一起走出去还一晃一晃的。  
一年级们不约而同，悄悄移动到后门边看八卦，万丈目本不想搭理，奈何明日香居然也跟过去了，就算他一个人先看后面的笔记回头还是要等，只好别别扭扭地装成去看残局的模样，竖起耳朵听外面的动静。  
三泽招手示意他过去，比了“午休”的口型，万丈目借着他的台阶终于可以看一眼外面。难怪要提醒他午休，这不就是那个被女生围住的人气学长吗？现在虽然人没有那么多，他手上却变本加厉地抱了一束玫瑰，三拨人站成三角形，场面十二分的尴尬。   
优介是最不让人省心的那个，搭着亮的肩膀朝几个女生微笑，“我们正在社团活动中呢，如果要告白还请等一等。虽然这家伙是这幅样子，好歹也是我们重要的主力——”他用下巴指了指，“当着我们部长的面抢人，有点过分了哦？”  
不可否认他也长了张好相貌，不然也没法全须全尾的活到现在。女生们纷纷红了脸朝他道歉，推搡着迅速离开了这片是非地。  
“居然是我们部的……”三泽感叹之余，道出了大家的心声，“这个社团奇怪的人也太多了吧。”  
明日香没理会同级生们的惊叹，径直走出门，重新构成了三角的一端。凯撒惯例没讲话，优介却一副看好戏的表情，被别人喊吹雪前辈的那位脸上残存了一点笑意，“水手服果然很可爱呢。”随即伸手从花束里抽出一支，作势要递。  
不愧是被人堵到社团门口告白的学长，除了十代，男生们都或多或少地产生了一点危机感，可明日香不为所动，甚至相当失礼地拍掉了那只手。  
“哥哥，请自重。”  
可谓一石激起千层浪，挤在后门口的男生差点摔成一团，三泽被压在最底下，不住碎碎念，“这么说五官是有点像，啊，难怪她会跟凯撒认识，但，这到底——”  
动静这么大，要说没被发现是不可能的，但凯撒根本不管，他向前一步，眉峰蹙了蹙，露出一瞬近乎挣扎的神情。吹雪夹在妹妹和他中间，嘴角的弧度微微颤抖，不多时，难以挽回地沉了下去。  
“吹雪……”稳重克制的学长轻声问，“回来吗？”  
优介及时警醒，发现后面还有一堆闪亮亮的眼睛，先去拍了拍明日香示意她回避，再板着脸过来关门，把蠢蠢欲动的学弟一起拍回教室里去了。

没过多久，两个学长就情绪不佳地回来了。凯撒说明日香告假，先走一步，替她收拾好书包送出去，优介临时没了对手，索性冷笑着把三个还有点实力的学弟拎去单练。  
自己想是一回事，被强迫是另一回事，万丈目原本想跟他理论之前没吵完的架，被一句“不是扬言要去争霸全国吗，替补都不敢打？”噎得说不出来，怒火冲天地推开跟他抢先的十代，当了他第一个对手。  
至于过程有多惨烈就掠过不提了，反正那天过后，除了神经大条的十代，其他人从此看优介冷笑都心有余悸，明白他为什么斤斤计较地自称替补。  
不过，奇迹般的，在一轮血腥对练过后，僵硬的社团前后辈关系稍微好了一点，至少大家都意识到，那浑身邪火不是冲着他们来的。三泽自我安慰，“可能这就是不打不相识吧。”  
旁观了大半过程的凯撒已经不见方才的失落，给新生们开了个短会，“我听大德寺老师说了，你们都有经验，还有人在比赛里拿过不错的名次。下周末关东大赛开始预选，和正式大会规则不一样，是3V3，如果愿意参加不用顾虑年级问题，可以找我报名。”  
优介拿他们撒完火口气没那么冲，补充道，“关东大会历来是开学就举办，顾名思义，只限广东地区的学校参赛，因此规模不大，一般强校都用来摸底或者锻炼新人胆量。因为有比较特别的规定，不能完全作为实力的参考，正适合新人瞎折腾。”看他的表情，想说的分明不是新人而是菜鸟，奈何几个人都在他手上死去活来，一时也没那个脸皮发作。  
十代完全没听出来言外之意，跃跃欲试地报名，“我要去！”  
万丈目剜了他一眼，眼神全送到后脑勺，一点回应没有，只好咬牙，恨恨道，“我也去。”  
“那也算我一个。不过，特殊规则是什么？”三泽摸着后脑勺，有点莫名其妙另外两个人在较什么劲。  
优介幸灾乐祸地拍手，“没什么大不了的，三人共表而已。明日香刚也说了要参加，那就——拜托你们好好相处？”  
豪言壮志一下子全部化作萎靡不振，万丈目几次想要开口，都在优介的眼神下憋了回去，最后愤然宣布，“就算是跟这家伙组队，我也会赢的！”  
“什么嘛，”十代委屈极了，“万丈目明明输给我了。”  
眼前两个人又要吵起来，三泽一个头有两个大，万幸社团活动结束的铃声也响了，他赶紧如蒙大赦地起来准备打扫卫生，可两个三年级表示还要自主练习，让他们赶紧跟写了一下午作业的闲散社员一起走，等挂在大德寺老师名下的野猫也扭着屁股走出教室，正式的社团活动就算彻底结束了。  
优介叹了一口气，“怎么感觉比比赛还累。”亮送明日香的时候顺路买了饭团，闻言点点头，一面和他解决潦草的晚饭一面说，“很久没那么热闹了。”  
他们俩被打断的对练还得继续，但都到这个点了也不急于一时。教室里没有其他人，优介放松多了，趴在桌上问，“不跟你弟多说两句啊。”  
“跟我一起他反而不自在。”  
“搞不懂你们。哎，不过你弟弟胆子是太小了，我都没敢逗他玩。”听口气，还很遗憾一样。  
亮拿他没办法，“你也不要老是逗明日香……”  
“这不是以前没见过嘛。”优介笑得肩膀直抖，“明明是兄妹他们俩长得还挺像，我今天刚进来的时候差点以为吹雪又被逮去穿女装了。”  
那是去年学院祭的事，亮望着窗外黄色的路灯也露出了轻微的笑意，不自觉陷入旷日持久的回忆里。良久，他的眼神才重新聚焦，“去年都没顾得上关东大赛。我还挺怀念一年级去比赛那会的。”  
优介拿自己的肩膀去撞他的，“谁不是呢。我们好像还挺和谐的？”他说着，眼神又被惆怅填满，“那家伙，到底准备什么时候回来啊。连几个傻乎乎的学弟都晓得全国大赛近在眼前了。”  
提起他们为之努力了两年的比赛，两个人不同程度的有点走神。还是优介率先跳起来，“不说了，赶紧训练。明天我们班要摸底考试，还得回去看几眼书。”  
亮回神，也把心思放回到眼前的牌局之上。没有多少时间了。他这么想着，捏紧手牌，把心里那个藏头露角的念头重新藏好，塞回了不见天日的角落里。


	3. Chapter 3

关东大赛的预选几乎就在眼前，没剩下几天给刚认识的一年级互相磨合，万幸，另一边的社团活动开始步入正轨。  
一段时间相处下来，部活的训练菜单大家都清楚了。凯撒自己是单人大赛的常客，层次比较高不提，优介早两年居然也曾经风光过，搜他的名字能看到相当辉煌的遗迹。据本人所说，上了高中以后他忽然讨厌人多的地方，除了社团一起出动，已经不会去赛场凑热闹了。学弟们没敢说，但三泽和万丈目私下交流过，认为这百分之百是这位学长迟来的中二期作祟。  
因为两位坚持训练的前辈是高水平，部活训练也摒弃了基础。背熟卡查和规则书是基本中的基本，有不会的地方虽然能得到凯撒的耐心讲解，但看到优介脸上“这都不知道还来干嘛”的表情，正值青春期的男孩们没有能受得了的。那段时间就连十代都会时不时捧着规则书看几眼调整，一度被跟他同个国中升学上来的同学当成奇景来围观。  
不过即便有这么个天天嘲讽他们的藤原优介作对比，新生们仍然很难承认凯撒是个会照顾人的部长。倒不是说他不友善，部活里他确实有问必答，也没有高年级的架子，但从来没主动问过新生们备赛的情况。明日香与他是旧识，部活期间也从未听见他们闲聊几句。甚至于他的亲弟弟，翔，也是一点通融都没有。因为翔三番两次暴露了几乎为0的基础，他直接建议弟弟没有兴趣的话可以换个别的社团，或者像二年级那样，在部活期间做些别的，然后任由翔垂头丧气地加入了旁边的作业部，  
反而那个嘴巴不饶人的藤原学长某天专程“路过”一年级的教室，把预选赛的赛程表和优盘扔给了聚在一起的学弟学妹，让人几乎要放下成见，对他立刻改观。  
“个人赛一般是五轮以上的瑞士轮，但高中的社团比赛全是单淘，马失前蹄这种事也是有的。啊，不过一轮游也没关系，反正我和亮都没报什么指望，你们只要记得哭着回来也没人安慰你们就行了。”   
……如果能忽略他这番台词的话。  
万丈目觉得自己再在这破社团待下去，肺活量肯定能创新高。可因此置气的好像就剩他一个，其他几个人谢过优介，硬把他拉去一起找大德寺老师借电脑，然后肩并肩地围着指导老师看优盘里的资料。  
优介在里面拷了些零散的比赛录像，看参赛双方的年纪，应该是少年组的比赛。万丈目仔细看过，发现眼熟其中几个人，都是以前比赛里遇见过的。他比对了参赛学校的名单，在优盘里又找到一份人员名单，不意外找到了几个学校的新生里出现了昔日手下败将的名字。  
等走出教师办公室，他把这事简单说了，“如果碰到，我可以稳拿一场。剩下的就看你们的了。”  
依照凯撒的解释，为了应对意外情况，团体赛通常会安排替补，豪强学校的替补往往有且不止一位。和其他项目不同，卡组之间存在一定的克制关系，这些人未必是实力不济才坐板凳，有些时候也是战术的一部分，可以作为对手打针对的后手。当然，对他们来说，让四个人一队参赛唯一的目的就是锻炼默契。万丈目对此嗤之以鼻。  
所谓的团体赛不过是坐在同一张桌前，充其量会因为队友的输赢影响自己是先攻还是后攻，这次是共表赛，那也仅仅是对卡组的限制要再多一点。比赛时能依靠的只有自己，有实力的那方就能获得胜利，如是而已。  
但想归想，他万丈目少爷在这里也没有什么特别优待，既然四个人谁都不想坐板凳，他也只能捏着鼻子跟他们商量出场顺序。  
名单打印出来，四人合看一份。万丈目根据自己的记忆补充了一些同龄人和他们的惯用卡组。他们没时间去外校侦查，不得不自己模拟出不同情况来安排阵型。通常情况由谁打头阵；先攻和后攻如何协调；倘若碰到不擅长应对的对手要如何变队。单纯错开次序还简单些，一旦调整出场人员，卡组就得跟着人员变动。问题也跟着来了：新卡表刚出，没人能百分百预测环境会出现什么变化。三泽是最谨慎的那个，side要带什么成了他的心头病，算来算去都觉得15个卡位太少，不够塞他的一百零八种对策。  
说来都是小事，但堆积在一起也琐碎不堪，每个细节都要自己考虑，实际上是件耗费心力的事情。  
课间时间太短，往往来不及说几句话，放学又有作业和部活，午休时间便被利用起来。万丈目想了点办法拿到了天台的钥匙，四个要参赛的一年级就此雷打不动地在一起吃午饭，连吵带闹地根据自己惯用的卡组和上个赛季的上位赛编排了粗糙的战术。为了及时联络，三泽还起头拉了line群方便讨论——怎样教会至今不大会用智能手机的十代就是另一个漫长的故事了。

兴许是因为指导老师基本不管事，决斗社的训练极具部长个人风格，每周基本没有太大变化，是一份相对固定的计划表。  
周一大多是理论知识的学习和实践。几个一年级——准确说是十代以外的——被凯撒要求调整卡组，提高起手质量。三泽记得他曾经在笔记本上写过的东西，果不其然，初步的调整过后，他和优介就轮流拿当赛季的上位卡组给他们当练习对手。输赢由没轮到的人记录，但实际上没人在意，所有人的重点都被迫被转移到处理阻断点、检索点的时机和资源配置上。凯撒的话还好，如果犯错他通常会停下来，讲解一次，然后再来。优介一如既往地刻薄，嘲讽的仿佛犯下错误的人不该在世为人，万丈目几次想把牌扔他脸上。不过效果也足够好，在他操练下，同样的错误几乎不会再出现第二次。不知道是不是因为这个，他负责指导的次数肉眼可见地多了起来。  
周二周三是队内练习赛，为了保证训练强度，用打三场瑞士轮的办法弥补人数。战后复盘和总结也少不了，十代每次都听得昏昏欲睡，全靠明日香在旁边帮他记笔记。  
周四是队外训练。凯撒说以前人少，他们去卡店找认识的人测试卡组。明日香小声跟同级生们说，愿意和凯撒打牌的人不少，连带着也对他带去的人感兴趣，打起来没日没夜，就她看到的情况，不比队内训练轻松。现在因为参与部活的人多了些，凯撒联系了愿意来学校帮忙当训练对手的，明明是工作日的下午居然也应者如云。一年级第一次对部长这个名头响亮的外号有了深刻的认识。  
队内切磋的时候，卡组比较固定，但校外人士什么奇怪的卡组都能掏的出来。人员不固定，风格不固定，再加上还是BO1，与其说考验水平不如说考验心脏。战后复盘也一样少不了，队内只有自己人的时候被损也就罢了，当着外人的面优介也不说人话。他从来不管对面掏出什么黑科技大力出奇迹，输了就是输了，在大家善意的微笑下，他的复盘格外使人屈辱，周四也一度成了万丈目最讨厌的一天。  
周五的训练是最轻松的，日程表上写了自主练习，可以选择是看小型店赛的战报或大赛录像，或者讨论战术、对手的情报，实在不想再看到牌的也可以临时加入教室另一半的作业部。  
经过一周的操练，后面两天又是周末，这个安排本来可以称得上温柔，但想到第二天是有生以来第一次参加关东级别的比赛，三泽还是隐隐胃痛。同级里，十代很难和建议者挂钩，万丈目又是眼高于顶的少爷，至于明日香，三泽确定她会愿意帮忙，而且她也有经验，说不定可以给出不错的建议。可向一个漂亮的女生求助，他多少觉得不好意思，还是作罢了。本指望可以问问部长，但凯撒托优介转告他临时有事要迟些到，三泽也不好意思问他的去向。  
三泽独自惆怅了一阵，还是无法静心，索性起身看其他人在做什么。翔和其他的社员都没来，万丈目和明日香难得看见指导老师过来，围在大德寺老师旁边确认比赛流程，只有十代好似没经历前面的修罗训练，说着等凯撒到了要继续找他练牌。  
至于藤原优介，凯撒不在，他乐得不用指导后辈，一早躲在阴暗的角落里干自己的事。三泽思前想后，打好腹稿，想请他指教一二，真走到他身边才发现这位学长戴着耳机，正聚精会神地出残局。  
在新入部的几个人里，优介明显最优待明日香，除此以外，三泽因为从不试图“顶撞”他，好感度也比其他人略高。在摘下半边耳机听明白他的来意以后，优介摆摆手，“别指望我能开导你，紧张比赛这种事就没在我身上发生过。”他说完，翻了翻手里的笔记本，直接递给三泽，“嘛，反正你也没事做，可以拿去转移下注意力。”  
三泽没想到他还会绕着弯子给他建议，毕恭毕敬地捧在手上观摩。该说是预料之中吗，这本笔记本也和凯撒的一样，三个人的笔迹交替出现。  
优介先前翻开的那页上，除了局面，他自己的笔迹还写着：这次绝对让你输的心服口服，午休之前不还给我就算没解出来。亮一向愿赌服输，吹雪你可不要耍赖。  
亮是那位凯撒的名字，那么，吹雪就是第三种字迹的主人了吧？是那天偷偷在门外看他们训练结果被女生告白的学长吗？他还是明日香哥哥，却一直没有来，难道退社了吗？  
在三泽捏着本子出神时，凯撒也到了。教室里就三泽一个人直挺挺地杵在优介旁边，不可谓不显眼，凯撒和其他人打过招呼就走来问他们在忙什么，等看清三泽手里的笔记本，他十分罕见地露出了怀念的眼神。  
“啊，这个。”他浅笑着提起了过去的事，“一年级的时候经常交换着解优介出的残局呢。”

那会的社团不像现在这样闲散，有强势的三年级和野心勃勃的二年级，入部的新生多是冲着曾经称霸全国的名头来的，可第一学期过半，大多就因为吃不消训练和高年级的态度退部了。刚入学的优介远比现在要毒舌，也更乖僻，被学长明里暗里折腾得不行，是为人处世圆滑得多的吹雪拉着天生不怎么感冒前后辈关系的亮，把他从自己的小世界里拽出来。  
当时应该就是靠这本残局搭上话的吧？那届一年级人多，优介的教室和他们的隔着一整条走廊，稍微熟悉些以后，每次都是吹雪趁课间跑去拿笔记本，给亮抄一份，中午再三人凑到一起对答案。随着这本笔记本越写越满，他们也渐渐成了好朋友。  
公立的老校舍，地板老旧，踩过会有嘎吱嘎吱的声响，那种声音至今仍然时常让他想起在走廊上躲开克罗洛斯教头奔跑的吹雪。刚入学时吹雪总是说，这里的制服是立领学兰和复古的水手服，穿行在学生里有种走在大正时期的错觉。他永远不会不晓得，在亮心里，他就是这出时代剧里的男主角，闪耀而明媚。

这些思绪，这些回忆都有着浓重的个人烙印，就算是优介也不知道。于是亮将其浓缩成一句话，一如他往日的口气，“因为要比谁解的更快，我们都是在课上写。解不出来还会被你嘲笑呢。”  
最后一句话他是对优介说的，牙尖嘴利的学长也在走神，喃喃道，“啊。那家伙，只有在解残局上比谁都厉害。”说完他猛地回神，“哎，不是要带他们模拟赛程吗，来了就开始吧。”  
于是紧急集合，凯撒宣布，“明天开始预选赛，考虑到你们都没有参加过团体赛，今天临时更改一下计划，来场模拟训练。”  
至于为什么临到赛前才模拟，优介不耐烦地回答，“就是个小比赛，还要多隆重不成？提前一年给你们模拟要不要？”他从凯撒手里拿了副卡组，小声道，“而且准备卡组也要时间好不好。”  
凯撒的回答就正常的多了，“前两天有几个店赛用了先行卡表，我去要了上位卡组分布。重新组卡组花了点时间，抱歉。”  
因为人数不够，只能从一年级里借一个到三年级那，就借谁过去这个问题，万丈目和十代又吵了一架，优介无视他们的噪音，直接挑了三泽，“有什么好劝的，你还能每次都在旁边当灭火器吗。”  
三泽不好反驳，也不晓得选他是不是因为刚才说过的赛前紧张，他拘谨地朝两个学长鞠躬，“请前辈多多指教。”  
“什、什么啊，你这家伙！”优介有点结巴，忽然挺直脊背，在三泽肩膀上拍了一巴掌，“好好打就是了，输了也有前辈给你兜着。”  
三泽给他拍得龇牙咧嘴，下意识大声回答，“是！”  
目睹了全程的凯撒脸上还带着点笑，他把自己那副新组的上位卡组也拿出来，背对另一组人摊开给三泽看，“不用想太多。你的话，发挥训练里的水平就很优秀了。”  
优介拍桌子，“我说，你这个样子才让人紧张吧。”  
三个人对过禁限卡表，由于对手固定，也省去了制定战术的机会，优介率先把三泽按在中间的位置上，自己坐在末尾。他对凯撒比了个请的手势，“拜托了。”凯撒越过三泽和他击掌，两人没再说话，可分明默契万分。  
对面终于也商量好了出场次序，模拟赛正式开始。

明明和队内训练的感觉差不多，但夹在两个前辈中间，压力不是一般的大。对手还是十代，三泽最不擅长应对的那种类型，没什么意外的输了。  
优介和明日香是两边的最后一棒，这会已经在交换卡组洗牌。摸到牌的优介很好说话，他漫不经心地提点三泽，“你应该很擅长背东西吧。如果明天也这么紧张，可以考虑在比赛前背点熟悉的东西。”他说完笑了，“以前有人对桌对面的女生背十四行诗来着。”  
明日香的肩膀颤动了一瞬，小声啊了一声。  
优介把卡组还回去，扬了扬眉，“不过盘外招容易被人打，你的话，还是背点不那么惹人误会的公式比较好。”  
三泽已经习惯他的奚落，“是！”  
万丈目隔着两张桌子也要抬杠，“居然答是，你想什么啊！”被凯撒以比赛开始为由迅速镇压了。

模拟赛总共安排了三轮，打完四个一年级都因为高强度的对战头晕眼花。凯撒完全不受影响，还能挨个给他们复盘。  
优介打着哈欠从凯撒包里翻出部活日志，开始写今天的内容。十代最不怕他，因为那边还没轮到，就蹲在旁边看，“这里，为什么要空一页呢？”  
三泽注意到的时候已经晚了，优介停笔微笑，“等你来写啊。”  
好在十代读不懂空气，没给他冲个跟头，还傻乎乎地摸着自己的脑袋，“我？”  
那两本三人共同完成的笔记历历在目，三泽隐约察觉到什么，赶紧上前把十代拽出优介视线范围。  
总感觉，劳苦命的一年级默默想，好像知道了什么不该知道的事情了。


	4. Chapter 4

预选赛当天，万丈目叫家里的司机绕了一圈，由远到近的把另外三个人都接上了。面对大家的感谢，他是这样说的，“省得某些人找不到地方。”  
十代分毫没有被点名的自觉，还在真皮座椅上蹦跶，喊着什么超级软太厉害了。兴奋了一阵子，他忽然问，“万丈目自己家在东京吧，为什么来童实野？”他张开手臂比划了一下，“离得那么远，上学好不方便。”  
这问题不止十代好奇过，童实野是老牌的公立学校不假，升学班的偏差值在当地也是数一数二，倘若放在东京都却不过是一所不起眼的、远远排不上号的普通高中。学力一般、设施也陈旧，很难想象大财团家的少爷会主动跑来这里。他还放话要争霸全国——决斗在城市里普及度更高，难道不是在东京挑个强校更好吗？  
总不能是想要体验生活吧……三泽也适当表示了自己的疑惑。  
万丈目难得没像被踩了尾巴的黑猫一样跳起来，他留给大家一个阴影下的侧颜，声音里却能依稀窥见某种坚定，“我有我的目的，跟你们说不清。”  
“哦——！”十代的好奇来得快去得更快，凑到万丈目身旁，趴在车窗边研究路线，“我们这是去哪啊？”  
万丈目心平气和地报了个地名，“前几年的常用比赛地，最近应该只有学生用了。”  
听来是块落魄地，三泽还以为到目的地会看见一个破旧的场馆，但等他真的站在门口，差点为眼前往来的人流跪在地上。早该想到的！他捂着肚子呻吟，万丈目的眼界跟他们不一样，而另一边，就算不是逗他玩，藤原前辈的话也没什么参考价值。这一眼望去密密麻麻的人头，到底哪里像小比赛了？  
两位前辈早说过不会来现场，优介毫无歉意地表示，“抱歉呢，我们都是放养派的。”再想起昨天部活临结束，大德寺老师抱着猫和他们挥手，说的是，“明天会场见nia。”三泽的胃更疼了。  
明日香脸色不佳，在旁边克制地做深呼吸。她小声告诉男生们，“哥哥高一来参加的时候连指导老师都没有。”  
三泽根本不觉得这有安慰到他，吹雪前辈也是这个决斗部出来的，原来放养还是童实野传统吗？  
“那种家伙，在不在都没区别——喂。”万丈目抄着口袋，眼见着十代双眼放光地跑来跑去，犹豫了半天还是没伸手拉他，只略微提高了嗓音，“收好参赛证，别弄丢了。”  
为了防止他继续念叨，十代把参赛证套到了脖子上，眼神还黏在往来的队伍上。比起他们形单影只，会场内的很多参赛队伍统一着装，还有带了队旗和横幅的，一队人走过去可谓威风凛凛。“想到这些都是未来的对手，我已经兴奋起来了！”他回头找人给他解答，“三泽，这些都是东京的队伍吗？”  
三泽已经灵魂出窍了，明日香替他回答，“应该是的，今天只是预选赛。这个周末，东京都地区会决出十六强，下周再决出四强，和其他地区的前几名争夺冠军。”  
“哎——我还以为会有外地的队伍……”  
万丈目瞥了十代一眼，“打进复赛就能碰到外地队伍了。关东地区里千叶和神奈川都是体育强县，全国大赛的代表名额都有两个——”他平时老说十代热血又笨蛋，可此时显然也有点兴奋，“虽然是迟早要打败的对手，但先见识一下也不坏。”  
三泽连眼前的比赛都没底，觉得他俩是故意的，不想搭话了。他抚了抚胸口，开始背化学方程式，指望这个歪招能让他静心。好不容易等心跳恢复正常，他睁眼去找总算不再吵架的队友们。可眼前人来人往依旧，童实野高中决斗部却赫然只剩他一个独苗苗。在路人的眼神下，他的心脏不堪重负，差点彻底停跳。  
“你们——搞什么啊！”

“哟，小美女，用line吗？给我手机号也可以哦。”  
“抱歉。”明日香拧起眉头，“我还有事，可以请你们不要挡路吗？”  
搭讪她的两人并不介意她冰霜般的态度，反而凑近了一点，“哇哦好冷淡，是在害怕吗？放心，我们都是好人啦。经理怎么不跟队伍一起走呢，这里人那么多，很危险的。不如先和我们——”  
“那啥，”一个小个子忽然撞过来，“她不是经理，是我们的队友哦？”他手里还拉了个人，“万丈目你走快点啊！”  
“如果你不乱跑我根本不用在这里挤来挤去。”万丈目恨不得掐死十代，连带瞪搭讪者都杀气腾腾。他甩掉十代的手，把明日香挡到身后，“就像她说的那样，我们还没签到，赶时间。”  
两个一年级的男生都比对面矮了半头不止，可谁也没有怕的意思，万丈目尤其把仰视的目光看出了俯视的效果。他在十代开口前及时捂住了他的嘴，防止他喊出明日香的名字，一面冷静地喊上靓丽的同级，朝那两人颔首，“抱歉。先走了。”  
奈何搭讪的两个不拿他们当回事，伸手去抓明日香的胳膊，“保护过度了吧，小同学。我们只是想要个联系方式，嗯？”  
大概是这场景看起来不太妙，终于有人看不下去了。“喂，欺负人可不行！”  
万丈目趁势拉着明日香退开几步，打量起仗义出声的陌生人来。是个小个子，没比十代高多少，但因为绑着发带，一头乱发不科学的抵抗着地心引力竖的乱七八糟，平白为他增添了一股气势。  
那人插着腰，“没听人家说还要签到吗？你们要是选手就有点体育精神，要不是选手，”他指了指自己，“我对你们也有兴趣，拿我的手机号怎么样？”  
没等对面发作，正义使者的同伴也找了过来，“乌鸦你在磨蹭什么，国中组的比赛都要开始了。”  
抱起手臂开口的人有一头灿烂的金发，十代要抬头才能看见他的脸。十代偷偷比划身高差，忍不住小声说，“好高。”另一个虽然不说话，也没那么高，可站在那面无表情，也不像个善茬。搭讪者眼见落不到好，撂下几句狠话愤然离去  
明日香赶紧鞠躬道谢，万丈目跟着欠身，仍然很戒备。结果乌鸦一点不介意，上来揽住他和十代，一手一个拍他俩的肩膀，“不错嘛，保护同伴是很重要的！”  
一直没说话的那位朝他们点头，算打过招呼了。他看了一眼十代挂着的参赛证，拼出上面的罗马字，“童实野？”  
“居然是那个童实野——那个决斗王武藤游戏的学校？”乌鸦也凑来看，“那你们要加油啊，当年你们学校可是很厉害的。”  
十代乐得好像有人夸他，“是！”  
两边都是热络的人，几句话就把双方的目的交代的底朝天。万丈目草草听了几耳朵，发现这三个人都是大学生，今天是来看国中组的比赛，不是他们可能遇上的对手，顿时兴趣全无。  
可十代跟人聊得开心，等他们先行离开还乐呵呵地挥手告别。  
明日香小声说，“那个，谢谢。”  
好心人已经走了，万丈目多少放松一点，说了句“没事”。他示意明日香稍等，然后换上怒气冲冲的表情去拧十代的耳朵，“不要乱跑，听到没有？就是因为去找你才走散了的——”统共四个人居然能走成三波，滑天下之大稽。难为他还一大早拎着这群人来赛场……想到这，他卡壳了一下，僵硬地问明日香，“等等，三泽呢？”  
三泽被他们落在原地。  
万幸这是个常识人，站在原地没动，还发了消息等他们汇合，总算是虚惊一场。  
签到又是一片兵荒马乱，更夸张的是等他们签完了大德寺老师都没到，万丈目根本不指望了，拉着另外三个人开短会，“我的建议是，今天用B计划。”在他们的战术里，这个计划就是明日香不出场。他看向明日香，“天上院比较容易引人注目，你的卡组暴露的越晚越好。”  
会场里男女比例达到了夸张的地步，里面还有一部分是观众和经理，明日香理解他的意思，心事重重地点头。  
十代搞不明白万丈目是什么打算，但既然明日香也答应了，他是没有什么意见，立刻恭喜三泽，“加油一起上吧。”  
三泽还按着胃，“我可能要去买胃药……”  
万丈目看他的眼神不可谓不嫌弃，可计较下去实在没完没了，时间紧迫，他决定长话短说，“没意见的话我负责第二场。”  
十代举手发言，“万丈目最后一棒不好吗？”  
“哈？”万丈目就差把你俩都输了就直接完蛋写在脸上，可他几次队内训练面对十代都是输多赢少，一时理亏，只好等他说完。  
“因为、我超想上场的，如果排第三个，万一轮不到那不是太遗憾了吗？所以我要第一个。然后万丈目一定能拿下一场，”他理所当然地说着，“那三泽就没有出场机会了，下次还是会像现在一样紧张。”  
他最后下了结论，“如果是我、三泽、万丈目这样的顺序，三泽就可以随便发挥。反正我和万丈目都会赢的。”  
三泽抹了把汗，“谢谢你贴心为我考虑。虽然我并没有被安慰到。”  
明日香从被人搭讪起就有些走神，此时也被逗笑了。她从包里拿出笔记本，满怀期待地望向万丈目，“我也觉得这个顺序不错哦？”

直到周一，三泽依然觉得周末两天像是梦一样。他到坐进比赛席位仍然紧张的冒冷汗，是看到明日香被叫去认领他们被当成可疑人物的老师才终于放松下来，然后就是他们的队伍赢下第一轮、第二轮……  
三十二进十六的比赛里，万丈目拍板由明日香换下三泽，作为头号选手出场。那一轮，收尾的万丈目都没轮上，他们赢得干脆利索。  
赢了的感触其实没有特别大，他们都意识到，如果不是分区运气太好，那么陪他们对练两位前辈确实非常强。因为这个原因，四个人一致决定稍微放松下，复盘等回家睡一觉再说。  
上午的课三泽都没往心里去，心思仍有大半留在比赛里。赛前觉得那么可怕的事居然就这样过去了，他实在缺少实感，好在还有其他人能证明这不是一场梦。  
“战报整理好了，中午一起看吧 。”  
消息是明日香发的，他及时回了个好，总算把一颗心落回胸膛里。

四个人一起吃午饭已经变成习惯了。往常是十代下课了先跑来升学班这边和他们汇合，再一起去天台，可今天万丈目等了又等，还是没听见十代的大嗓门。难道是被老师留堂了？再看手机，三泽已经在群里问了，说已读少一个，十代根本是手机都没看。  
明日香提议去找，万丈目只好“降价屈尊”地跟她穿过长走廊到7班去。十代和翔是同班，后者只有下午部活才能见到，看见他们还是十二分紧张，小声说十代刚去买午饭，但最近的贩售机里没有牛奶了。他听说旧校舍附近还有个贩售机决定自己跑去，至今没回来估计是找不到回来的路。  
没等翔说完多久，手机震动，是十代终于想起来现代通讯工具给他们发了消息，鬼哭狼嚎地表示自己迷路了。  
万丈目已经气得半死，童实野还没他国中一半大，居然还有人能够迷路，简直不可理喻。正巧十代又发了句，“啊，我看见凯撒和吹雪前辈了。”他差点把屏幕摁穿了，“那你去问他们啊！”  
十代半晌打来一行，“就算是我也看得出来这会不能打扰他们……”  
群里的消息又跳了一条，是相对冷静点的三泽，“周围有什么标志性的东西？描述不出来的话就拍照给我们看。”  
“有棵很大的树，可能是樱花树吧，嗯。”附赠一张手抖拍糊了的照片，树下两道细长的人影，根本看不出谁对谁。  
万丈目气上了头，专门负责挑刺，“什么叫可能？”  
他说的没头没尾的，十代居然也理解了，“又没开花，我哪里知道是什么树……”  
明日香撑着下巴想了想，和万丈目说，“我大概知道在哪里——是校园怪谈里在树下告白就会成功的樱花树吧。”  
他们俩问过翔就走出了教室，万丈目总觉得是走廊里太吵他才听岔了，“你哥和凯撒聊事情……怎么会跑到那里去？”他眯起眼仔细辨认十代拍的照片，因为对校园也不熟悉，没发现什么信息。  
“哥哥总被人喊到哪里去，亮应该是堵他的。”明日香叹气，“我给亮发条消息，等会让他把十代君带回来吧。”

手机还在震，手心已经微微发麻，脚也没什么知觉了。十代蹲在墙根，既饿又茫然。刚才要是直接打招呼就好了，他神游天外地想了一下，反正大家都说游城十代是个读不懂空气的家伙。  
但这会直觉告诉他，现在比刚才更不适合跳出来喊凯撒，他只好换了个姿势，听前辈们的声音隐隐约约地飘进耳朵里。

“关东大赛的事我听明日香说了……明明有厉害的学弟加入了不是吗？我回不回来都——”  
“和你一起，是不一样的。”  
声音忽然中断，十代偷偷探出半个头，发现吹雪前辈露出了有点为难的表情。  
凯撒没有因为这就停下声音，“就算毕业了我也会继续参加比赛，但是和吹雪一起……这次全国大赛就是最后的机会了吧？”  
“什么啊……”吹雪前辈这样说着，单手盖住了脸，“亮也太犯规了。”  
凯撒专注地盯着他的手，“……手臂、还好吗？”  
“只有亮才觉得，我真的是因为要复健才翘掉了部活吧。”  
十代没看出那只手有什么问题，可握住吹雪前辈手臂的凯撒无论是神情还是动作都露出了十二分的珍重。  
“放心啦，已经没什么大碍了。我只是在想，大家都那么努力了，却因为我的缘故……”  
“那不是吹雪的错。只靠我们三个本来就太勉强了。但是，就像你说的——有可靠的后辈加入了，明日香也在，已经不是一个人出意外就会崩盘的情况了。这次一定可以……所以，回来吧。”  
吹雪前辈在短暂的沉默后，苦笑着叹了口气，“一开始我确实是因为脑震荡不得不待在家里。后来越来越不知道怎么面对你们，只好用骨折当借口，一放学就溜走。”他低下头，那副面容与明日香有七分的相似，但比起气质清冷的妹妹，他的轮廓神型都更生动些，只是远望也能感受到他的悲伤，“上课的时候还有别的事可以想，春假里我每天都在想，以前每天都要训练，晚上和周末也时常有加练，那会总觉得你和优介除了决斗就没别的娱乐活动才这样，千方百计地想偷点懒出去玩，哪怕训练间隙和来找我的女孩子聊聊天也是好的。但等我真逃开了才觉得——其实，和亮……和你们一起努力的时候才是最开心的。我那天、本来是去偷看你们训练的，结果还很逊地被发现了。”  
发现凯撒没说话，吹雪吸了吸鼻子，“所以、如果优介还在气头上，亮要保护我啊。”  
凯撒一愣，惯来没什么表情的脸上也浮起一丝浅笑，“啊，我会的。”

群里又有消息跳出来，好像是三泽画了张简易地图。但十代没顾得上看，他欢欣雀跃地敲下一行字，“大家，明日香的哥哥要回来了！”  
可惜万丈目已经忍无可忍，消息紧跟着跳出来，“你还有功夫管别人的事，找到回教学楼的路了吗？？！”  
十代受他提醒赶紧爬起来去追两位前辈，可树下已空空如也。他抱着头惨叫一声，“完了！我要怎么回去啊！”


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

升上三年级的第一天，进路调查表就发到了每位毕业生的手里。优介没有太把这张纸当回事，他要考虑的无非是去哪所学校又选什么专业，比起这种还有一整个学年用来思考的问题，他更愿意和亮聊聊他们的决斗社——虽然他永远不会当那群混小子的面承认，但在没人帮忙的情况下一路杀进复赛，新生们比他想的要做得更好一点，值得他花心思再陪他们针对练习一周。他自己一年级那会是真的没人管，不过他姑且还是有花时间好好计划过如何指导后辈的。

教室的座位是按身高排的，优介和亮身高相仿，没什么意外的都安排在最后一排。不过优介的座位靠窗，和亮中间还隔了个碍眼的人。如果没看错，这位他和亮共同的同桌正试图找右手边的邻桌讲小话。这节课是数学，老师已经上完了当堂的内容开始讲解习题，优介的理科成绩足够他不听大部分课程内容，平时都拿作业盖着笔记本悠哉地干自己的事，此时也准备扯张草稿纸叠纸飞机砸亮，把他从搭讪里解救出来，顺便问他要不要趁午休去拎一年级强化训练。

没等他把纸抽出来，厚实的手感吓了他一跳，仔细一瞧，手里的居然是那张空白的近路调查表。优介一时也心惊肉跳，没顾得上原本的计划，老实了几分钟。

这会他才从自己的世界里走出来，正好听见邻桌小声问亮，“你肯定是考大学吧？偏差值那么高。”

这可是升学班，问这种废话干嘛？优介嘲讽地想着。不过人家是在问亮，跟他没关系。想来也是知道左手边的同学既毒舌又冷漠，不想赶着趟的上来找事——谁愿意跟个开学当天就跟人打起来的家伙闲聊呢？

这种时候就不得不承认，即便亮一贯话少，人缘也比他强多了。毕竟二年级开始就是班长。三年级重分班，他还在原来的老师手下，便延续了之前的职务。班级上的琐事不提，高三生总要顾及学业，再加上决斗社的事，还有永远做不完的个人训练，优介有时也会觉得亮是不是太忙了一点。

“不好意思，老师稍微占用一下大家的课间时间。”班导踏着下课铃声走进来，和数学老师打过招呼后，“放心，不耽误你们去小卖部抢炒面面包——”教室里哄笑一片，她也弯着眼纵容着几个活跃的男生起哄。

她很年轻，按照惯例高三应该会换更有经验的老师来带毕业生，但因为二年级带的班综合成绩优异，在学校与家长委员会商量过后，她陪着自己的学生也前进了一步。

“好了，安静。”她比了一个往下按的手势，朝安分下来的学生宣布，“从今天开始，我会和你们挨个聊聊那张近路调查表。啊，这不是催促你们决定自己的未来哦？但是也不能什么都不想。如果有什么疑惑，可以借此机会来问我。就按照学号来，没问题吧，亮君？”

亮起身朝她鞠躬，朝学号靠前的几个学生安排道，“咨询结束以后麻烦通知后面的那个人。我会把花名册贴在教室里。拜托了。”

“就这样，小泉君，请跟我来办公室。其他人可以先解散了——不要在走廊里跑哦，教头正在巡查呢。”

到了午休，咨询刚好轮到亮。班导温柔地注视着这个远比她高大的学生，“亮君，来，这边坐。”

“小松老师。”

这是她的班长，年级里最优秀的几个学生之一。在她刚刚被分去二年级当班导的时候，她就注意着这个成绩优异，综合评价也很高的学生。起初她希望能让这个孩子当班长，可对方却以接任了决斗社部长难以兼顾的理由婉拒了。

她没有强求，而是暂时保留这个职务，选择了另一种方案：让学生轮流担当班长一职。第一学期末尾，班级内部举行公开投票，丸藤亮以高分当选，这一次，他没有拒绝。

后来，她才慢慢弄清楚他和没落的决斗社经历了什么。二年级暂时把重心放在社团上也没有关系，但进路相谈上，她作为老师，有些话却不得不提了。“还记得我们以前聊过的那次吗？”小松提示道，“是亮君接任班长之前——老师的意见还和那会一样哦。为校争光当然是好事，亮君也从来没有因为社团的事影响过学习，但是……决斗的话，亮君的个人成绩一直很优秀吧？也有学校发来了保送的名额。集体成绩，如果实在勉强不来，是不是可以把次序稍微往后放一点呢？”

亮规矩地坐在她面前，垂头看手。他以拘谨的姿势保持着沉默，听小松老师继续劝他。听得出来，她不是随便说说，是专门为了他去了解过一项她原本完全不懂的运动。

“大学还有机会去更优秀的社团。现在呢，老师觉得亮君可以多为自己考虑一点。”

不是的。亮在心里微弱地反驳。他不是那种集体荣誉感很强的人，对学校也谈不上有什么归属感，他只是……不过是出于私心。个人赛他一直有参加，并且稳定地取得名次，但那都是孤独的事。争霸全国，他想，多么充满少年意气的说法，那是他的约定，他的青春，一个毕业了就会消散的梦。

所以……“抱歉，小松老师。”亮的声音近乎艰涩，“我再考虑一下。”

部活临开始，吹雪拎着书包，悄悄地走到了属于决斗社的教室门口。学期伊始，他就在门口徘徊了一次，因为同级的两个人都不在，他赶在被人注意到前溜走了，第二天再来，就有打听到他社团的女生把他堵在门口。

歪打正着什么的，对另一方来说可就是灾难了啊。他站在视线死角处，听见教室里声音很乱，人声中居然还混着猫叫。优介标志性的嘲讽语气由远及近的传来，“嘛，你们几个自己玩一会，我去拿点东西，很快回——”

平时都缩在角落里的家伙，突然跑出门做什么。吹雪心里一惊，和优介视线对上的一瞬，身体比大脑反应的快，他就这么狼狈的，拽着书包转身就跑。

优介也是条件反射地追，在他背后吼，“喂，站住！”

“那你不要追啊！”

“你跑，我、我才追的！”话音未落，优介瞪大眼睛，“等等，前面——”

吹雪也看见了，但根本收不住脚，一头栽进亮怀里，差点没把他也撞翻在地。两个人踉跄着勉强站稳，吹雪赶紧藏了半个身体到亮身后，以防优介突然发难。不过他很快意识到自己多虑了，优介已经一个标准的滑跪坐在他们面前，气喘不止。

亮无声用眼神传递了疑惑，概括起来差不多是你们俩又在闹什么。吹雪赶紧和他比了个“保护”的口型，仍然拽着他不放手。

想起之前的密谈，亮神色有所松动，拍了拍他的手，表示自己知道了。他在优介面前蹲下，递去一只手，“体力这么差真的不行的。” 

优介愤恨地借力爬起来，“就算你这么说，一时半会也加强不了啊。”

“没关系，可以晨练上跑步改善。”

追在后面的三泽和优介发出了一样的惨叫，“为什么要跑步？”

亮快速地眨了眨眼，想起来自己好像还没提过，“为了能坚持一整场比赛？”

“果然……”万丈目抱起手臂，表情不太意外，“学生比赛也要开始用了吗？”

“嗯。”

一堆人面面相觑，不知道这是什么哑谜，没等他们问，优介甩了张冷脸给人群，穿过他们朝教室走去了。

亮推了吹雪后腰一把，“不是不准备再逃避下去了吗？”吹雪猝不及防地一个趔趄，苦着张俊脸抱怨，“亮真是严厉……”但他抹了把脸，还是视死如归地跟在优介后面进教室了。

明日香决定先问要紧事，“那个，要回避吗？”

“啊，不用。没事，你们在优介反而会发挥得好一点。”

于是摸出教室的一年级们又鬼鬼祟祟地跟在凯撒后面。教室里和解的剧情刚演了开头，吹雪眼观鼻鼻观心，老实地站在角落里。优介满脸阴霾，听见动静抬眼一扫，脸上却忽然挂上微笑，“说的也是呢，吹雪君。就算你一放学就玩失踪，短信不回电话不接，我也完·全·不·生·气·呢。”

所有人的心声此刻都是一样的：这不是超生气的吗。吹雪更是大气都不敢喘。

围观群众越是噤若寒蝉优介越得心应手，他像个反派一样冷笑起来。刚刚的跑动为他苍白的面色染上一层薄红，比起面色青白贴纱布的人偶模样有活人气，可话出口，却不是平常的冷言冷语。

“没人因为你出事怪你——但你有拿我们当朋友吗？出车祸以后我和亮都很担心，而你在想什么？只是一场比赛而已，今年不是还能再战吗。”他从包里扯出什么，甩给吹雪，等他手忙脚乱地接住，优介眯起眼睛宣布，“别以为亮纵容你这事就可以这样算了。”

那是本部活日志，内页里写两面空一面，三泽的疑惑豁然开朗，果然都是给吹雪前辈留着的。

没盘算一会，优介插着腰开始翻旧账，“欠的记录。”

吹雪点头哈腰，“我补我补。”

“训练。”

“在家也有练，没落下。”

“指导后辈。”

吹雪一脸沉痛，垂死挣扎道，“……我家明日香就算了，其他几个，可都是男生啊？”见优介横眉冷对，他立刻改口，“男生也是重要的后辈，我会好好指导他们的。”

几个一年级都听见凯撒如释重负地叹了口气，“交给优介果然是对的。”

“也许我不该问……当时到底是发生了什么事？”明日香小声问，“我只记得哥哥每天都回家很晚，有一阵子还很烦躁。”

教室不大，吹雪从优介那脱身，三步并两边跨过来，一副幸福到要流泪的表情，“原来明日香这么关心哥哥，好感动。既然这么想知道，回家哥哥好好讲给你听——”

“哥哥……”明日香无奈，把人推到一边。可这么一打岔，原本还在身边的凯撒已经不见了人影，几个人找了一圈，发现他到角落里和优介去对练了。

所以，按刚才的任务分配，今天就是这位吹雪前辈来指导他们。周一是理论学习，吹雪前辈显然也很熟悉这个日程。他摆正了表情，“明日香有记笔记吧，借我看看。”然后对着部活日志摊开，一心二用地陪好奇心爆棚的一年级们聊天。

问他不来部活的事情他就打马虎眼，其他问题也不正面回答，总的来说是个很麻烦的前辈。但到了实操的时候，他又显得正经许多，一边打一边暂停讲解思路，万丈目被他拎出来当教具，输得心不甘情不愿，咬牙问，“……你们三个都那么强，怎么会拿不到全国大赛的入场券？”

吹雪微笑，“因为我们只有三个人。”他好像真的不准备再逃避，指了指自己的右手，解释道，“很不巧，比赛前出了车祸，没法上场。”

十代恍然大悟地啊了一声，终于把这件事和那天听到的墙角联系起来，又想起来自己不应该暴露，赶紧捂住了自己的嘴。

三泽插话道，“但我们高中是老牌强校吧，人员断层也太严重了……”虽然这几年成绩都不行，可连他都听说过这个名号，怎么会沦落到比赛都凑不齐人的情况？

“为什么呢……说来话长。”吹雪前辈托着脸，无辜地指了指桌上的卡组，“你们先把心思花在这个上面比较好？”说的委婉了一点，但言外之意和优介显然一模一样。

看他在优介面前没什么气势，还以为是食物链底层，但能跟那家伙做朋友，果然也不是什么传统意义上的好前辈。万丈目气结，卷了家当跑一边改卡组去了。

继吹雪前辈回归，晨练果然也加上了。凯撒和社员解释，个人赛事已经全面开始使用决斗盘，体力会成为很大的制约。万丈目莫名其妙的战意高昂，特意补充，决斗盘就是那位毕业于童实野高中，和决斗王武藤游戏一起拿下全国冠军的那位海马濑人开发的。

本来像三泽这样不想跑的，想到这是为了比赛做准备也精神十足。谁也不想因为体力问题放弃出场权——说来也是有意思，万丈目曾经还抱怨过多一个人都找不到，现在他们居然也要为了出场名额努力，果真世事无常。

因为不好穿着校服跑步，部活室也用了起来。至于他们社团怎么还能有活动室，优介表示，“就像有的人能拿到天台钥匙一样？”

“别理他，他就是错过拿钥匙的机会现在又拉不下脸蹭你们的清净地，闹别扭呢。部活室是前辈留下的遗产，啊，我是指决斗王那一届的前辈。”吹雪笑眯眯地问，“有没有燃起来的感觉？”很快就被恼羞成怒的优介拉走一顿理论。

不过这两个前辈都只在吵架的时候还留了点气势，真的跑起步来，一个比一个拖后腿。晨练是早上七点开始，吹雪根本起不来，梦游一样晃到部活室是极限，还全靠明日香盯着。跑起来基本是边跑边打瞌睡，看得人心惊胆战，生怕他摔地上碰花了那张俊脸。另一边优介更是歇菜，绕操场一圈就要死要活，天大的面子也在学弟面前丢完了。于是三年级唯一的中流砥柱凯撒不得不每天左手拖一个右手挂一个负重前行，一度成了晨练队伍里最奇妙的风景。

虽然没人明说，但整个社团的气氛都肉眼可见的因为吹雪前辈的回归变了样。他是明日香的哥哥，但爱笑也爱闹，也没什么架子，很快就和一年生们打成一片。优介把指导后辈的担子甩给他以后除了打队内瑞士轮就固定窝在角落里，吹雪专门带领后辈们写了个“生人勿扰会咬人”的牌子放在他面前，被优介跳起来暴打，两个人在教室里又发展成追逐战，以优介体力不支告终。

吹雪不由叹气，“就你这样还整天跑人家面前挑衅，真要打起来你看看，你打的过谁啊。”

优介瞬间翻脸，“你要死啊！”

亮就看他们闹，闹完指着操场来一句，“还有劲可以再去跑两圈。”一下子把两个人治的服服帖帖。说完他忽然想起什么，“多跑跑也好，今年体育祭也快到了。”

体力最差的那个趴在桌子上开始装死。吹雪狂笑，“亮，你这就叫哪壶不开提哪壶。”他也跑累了，拎着水杯想喝口水，忽地发现指导学弟的时候口干舌燥，已经喝完了库存，不由啧了声。

没等三泽自觉跑去打水，亮递来自己的保温水杯。 

吹雪习以为常地接过来，一顿牛饮，然后用手背擦掉下巴的水，不怀好意地继续揶揄优介，“这就是你平时虐待学弟的恶果，不然说不定还有人主动帮你跑接力赛。”

十代多了个新的陪练对象，每天兴奋地像撒欢的小型犬，一脸灿烂的笑容凑过来，“啊，体育祭是跑步吗？我要参加！”

眼见亲哥被人拆台，明日香扑哧一声笑出声，又觉得有点不好意思，侧过头整理表情，只留给他们一只红色的耳朵尖。

万丈目和三泽在复盘间隙抬头看到，三泽摸了摸后脑勺，“怎么讲呢，周末比赛结束以后，这是我第二次觉得了——我们社团还不错。”

万丈目猛地收回视线，一脸强装的无所谓，“就这样吧。”

三泽第一次觉得他口是心非的样子有点可爱，一把揽住他的肩膀，在他惊慌的“住手”声里把他拖到前辈面前，替他也报了跑步的名，“万丈目说他不会输给十代的。”

“喂，你这家伙——”

一片混乱中，吹雪悄悄撤出漩涡中心，“三泽君说的没错，我也觉得我们的社团现在看起来挺不错的。”

亮的视线一直在他身上，此时两人对视，眼底都有光芒跳跃。他伸出手，“这次一定会争霸全国。”

两只手掌相击，吹雪笑着说，“啊，把冠军奖杯捧回来吧。”


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

临近体育祭，各个社团的部长越发忙碌，每天部活时间都会先去开个短会，再来主持社团里的训练。童实野决斗社因为少了凯撒这位进可镇压同级，退可激励学弟的优等生典范，一时陷入山中无老虎猴子称大王的境况中。

优介坐在角落里，几副卡组散开来堆了一桌，谁都爱理不理。吹雪则没穿制服，套着学校的运动服外套蹲在地板上撩猫逗狗。法老王不堪其扰，朝他龇牙咧嘴地打了个哈欠，破天荒挪动自己尊贵的屁股躲出教室，他觉得没趣，又凑到自家妹妹身旁，说够不到领子，请她帮忙翻一下。

明日香和万丈目对练练到一半，纤细的眉头因为局势锁得很紧，不想因为拒绝哥哥引发更多的麻烦，只好敷衍地拽了拽他掖住的衣领。她很快把注意力放回眼前的牌面上，可万丈目好像看到了什么脏东西，记战况的三泽也不忍直视般转开视线，她才意识到大概哪里有不对，重新打量了哥哥一番——运动服的衣领上赫然绣着一个小小的R。

深呼吸一口，她按了按眉心，毅然回头继续面对牌局。

吹雪一击不得逞迅速换了方案，指着那个黑色的字母，“这就是女生中流行的那个吧，叫什么，男友外套？”

“请不要搭理他。”明日香冷静地制止了想要吐槽的三泽，“会更来劲的。”

三泽脸上的表情一言难尽，他忍了又忍，算是想通了早上是怎么回事。

晨跑开始前，吹雪前辈在部活室里磨蹭，看样子不像还没睡醒，问他他就说不想把手臂上的疤露出来，吓到女孩子他会很愧疚。但天气转暖，包括他在内的大部分人都把运动服外套带回家，一时半会找不到可以给他遮丑的东西。学弟们没习惯他的秉性，七嘴八舌地帮忙出歪主意，优介过来轰苍蝇一样帮他们都赶走，“去去去，跑步去，别瞎掺和。”虽然在他的催促下大家都及时开始了晨练，但三泽被十代和万丈目挤在后面，还是听见身后凯撒无奈的声音。他说的是，“吹雪就穿我的吧。”

明日香早上得借用别的部活室换衣服，不晓得这段插曲，但三泽知道前因后果，脸都憋得扭曲了。

再看吹雪前辈，因为没人搭理他，放弃继续纠缠妹妹，跑到优介那继续显摆他身上的外套。

优介跟他斗嘴逗了两年，深谙恶心他的套路，“大家不都穿L码吗？冬天亮也有借给我外套过。啊，有的人翘部活了所以不晓得呢。”

一击必杀，吹雪完全没话说了，裹紧外套瘫在他对面的椅子上，开始逃避现实。

大德寺老师进来的时候他还没动，只有一年级煞有其事地站起来与他问好。眯眯眼的老师摆手让他们随意，在教室里环视一周，“丸藤君不在吗？我还想找他商量合宿的事nya。”

“这种事情您自己决定不就好了。亮都快忙成陀螺了。”

“藤原君要是能接任部长不就能替他分忧了吗？”大德寺老师没有介意学生不友好的口气，反而把问题抛了回去。

优介正色，“部长要跟一堆陌生人开会，比赛举牌子站第一个，还要跟对方部长教练握手——”他越说脸色越差，“绝对不要。”

三泽和万丈目交换“果然就是中二病没好”的眼神，就差击掌以示默契，十代却一如既往地给任何事情捧场，“我们社团还有合宿吗，好棒！”

“嗯……据说是有的呢。但我们也没去过。”吹雪摊手，“一年级那会只有亮是正选嘛。”

所以空缺的二年级到底发生了什么。几个一年级生的胃口都被吊足了，甚至跑去问他们看起来平易近人的指导老师，奈何大德寺老师一摊手，“好奇心会害死猫哦。那是他们三个人的事情，我不好多嘴，藤原君生气可是很可怕的。”把他们的疑惑全掐死在摇篮里。

在万丈目“哪有老师怕学生”的嘟哝声里，凯撒姗姗来迟。他进门就宣布，“部活暂停一天。场地有限，学校安排各个社团轮流练习接力赛，我们是第一批。全员收拾东西，跟我去操场。”

社团的四人接力赛为了全员参与其中，不上场的要负责啦啦队的工作，因此凯撒一声令下，连教室里平时几乎隐形的作业部部员们也站起来，一堆人浩浩荡荡地去换运动服。

决斗社的部活室和其他体育社团的在一块，走在路上偶尔还有学长们的熟人同他们打招呼。藤原是个“自闭症”暂且不提，认识凯撒前辈的人不少，但远远比不上吹雪前辈。开学第一天就被同级女生围住了送慰问品的校草级人物走在外面更是风头无两，活像是明星在走红毯，甚至有女老师笑着同他打招呼。

三泽下巴差点掉到地上，“这居然是现实里真实存在的人物……”几个二年级看惯了这种景色，拍拍他的肩膀让他看开点，“可不是谁都能像天上院前辈那样的。”

再怎么说也太夸张了，三泽恍惚地跟着大部队上楼，不想他没出事，反而是一贯低头含胸走路的翔不小心和下行的三年级碰到了。虽然他立刻连声道歉，那小身板显然也是被对方撞飞的，对方还是不依不饶地用鼻子哼声，“没长眼睛？”等看清眼前的小个子，更毫不客气地嘲笑道，“这不是有四只眼睛么！”

虽然平时不太和翔一起打牌，但怎么说也是一个社团的，轮不到外人欺负到他头上。万丈目少爷从小到大就没受过这种气，眼睛都瞪大了，眼见着就要火山喷发，被三泽赶紧拉住了。一年级的灭火队员左手一个万丈目，右手还有个抱不平的十代，站都站不稳，一个趔趄，直接栽到了吹雪背上。

这位总是自称柔弱，恨不得晨练都躲到医务室补觉偷闲的前辈居然纹丝不动，撑住了挤成一团的三个学弟，脸上如春风般的微笑也消失了。

三泽心中警铃大作，可吹雪前辈不是开口的那个，因为有人比他先——

“这不是佐佐木吗？”优介冷笑着扬起下巴，用看垃圾的表情扫了那人一眼，“好日子过得就是快，我还没清净两天你都反省完了。”

差点忘了，论戳人痛脚的水平，藤原优介自称第二没人敢去争第一。不对，三泽抹了把冷汗，这不是找架吵吗？

一般这位无差别扫射机发动的时候都是凯撒去叫停的，可他们的部长居然也冷冷地与佐佐木对峙，连带佐佐木身后及个人都在他冰霜般的目光下缩起脖子。唯有佐佐木脸色一变，冲上来要揪优介的领子。他的手在半道中被凯撒抓住，挣扎几次都纹丝不动，神色有些扭曲。

“容我提醒一句。”吹雪抄着口袋，口气凉薄地打断了他们的僵持，“再犯就不是停课能解决的了。”三泽汗颜……少了踩刹车的人，这里没有一个是能让人省心的。

两拨人一起堵在楼梯口一副要群架的派头，场面蔚为壮观，旁观的学生也越来越多，那佐佐木的脸色愈发不妙，似乎很快就要因为旁人的指指点点彻底爆发，就在这时，三泽觉得自己被人推了一下。

“劳、劳驾，让我过去下。”有人在他背后气喘吁吁地说道。三泽连忙给他让开位置，却见他走上台阶，不等人反应就一把推倒佐佐木。“你已经把决斗社害成这样了，还准备做什么？要打架找我——”他抹了把脸，“反正我不用参加比赛。”

佐佐木栽在地上，因为吃痛，在那弯成了虾米状，龇牙咧嘴地喊疼。意外发生的太突然，其他人居然没有敢扶的，都呆愣愣地看着这位天降的勇士。

优介非常罕见地主动摆出息事宁人的态度，还朝那人搭话，“犯不着，让这种臭虫烂在窝里就行。走了。”

二年级还算有眼色，立刻推着不知所措的三泽等人往上走，三年级们殿后，确认了对方不会暴起发难，也飞快地离开了。

去部活室的路上，陌生面孔摸着后脑勺，“你们几个就是新来的部员吗？我以前也是决斗社的，升三年级家里想让我专心学习就退部了。”他苦笑着说，“抱歉啊，凯撒，还是帮不上你们的忙。”

凯撒摇头，口气诚恳，“不会。以前就麻烦你许多次，今天也多亏你解围。我们都很感谢你。”

勇士同学是专程跑来的，还要赶回家上补习班，没再说几句就同他们挥手告别，凯撒目送他远去，忽然回头朝部员道歉，“抱歉，把你们牵扯进来。”

优介别过脸嘁了一声，自顾自拿钥匙开门去换衣服，吹雪却笑，把凯撒也往部活室里拉，“进来说。”

一行人在部活室里站定，都眼巴巴地望着凯撒等他的下文。他们寡言的部长被打断了一次，约莫是苦恼如何重新起头，脸上浮现了一层困扰的神色。

吹雪自觉接过话头替他解围，“我们商量了一下，决定还是把以前的事告诉你们。”凯撒跟在后面补充，“吹雪说直面过去才能朝前走，我也这样想。”只有优介自顾自的脱了外套，金属纽扣砸在榻榻米上，发出一声沉闷的动静。

吹雪比出个抱歉的手势，示意大家不要理他，自己就地坐下，摆开了讲故事的架势，“是挺丢人的回忆，也原谅我们这些没用的前辈一直避而不谈吧。”

“嗯……从哪里说起呢？”他托着下巴，“应该都晓得吧？全国性的赛事每年两场。”十代露出茫然的表情，他笑了笑，简单讲解道，“一场是暑假的全国大赛，一场是为了错峰挪到第三学期的冬季锦标赛。就像你们知道的，两次，我们都和进军全国失之交臂。”

视线基本都聚焦在他的手臂上，他顺手拍了拍，“冬季锦标赛的代表决定战，我在去赛场的路上出了车祸。”

十代还在那纠结失之交臂的臂究竟是不是吹雪前辈的右胳膊，万丈目已经不太客气地问，“所以二年级的部员才会说跟不上凯撒——团体战，五战三胜，只有凯撒和藤原……”他停了一下，含混地继续，“……前辈，赢了比赛。”

“真是严厉。嘛，事实确实如此就是了。”吹雪弯起眼睛，认可了他的猜测。

他没有告诉学弟们他当时在医院包扎，打了石膏就要去赛场，即使知道决斗盘的重量在那里他绝无可能负担三局两胜的决斗、裁判也不会允许他出场。因为执意要离开，还差点被医生绑在床上。

凯撒还站着，在吹雪肩膀上轻轻按了下。他当然也有没说出来的事，比如刚刚天降的勇者君不仅是昔日的部员，还是五局三胜的比赛里屡次充当不出场队员的替补。吹雪出事，他和其他好心来帮忙凑人数的同级被迫要上场，在赛场边就被浩荡的声势吓傻了。对他们来说，决斗部只是他们凭热血和好意加入的社团，从来没认真训练过，因为享受了学分加成，每每跟到赛场也会为赛场上战斗的三个人呐喊助威，再鬼哭狼嚎地一起庆祝胜利。退部前勇者君曾坦言，因为耀眼的三人组向来无往不利，他从未想过自己真的要站上赛场。凯撒还记得临上场，昔日的胆小鬼、如今的勇者跪在地上痛哭流涕，嚎啕着对不起，“我不敢——对不起！”那一瞬的悲怆，至今仍然回荡在他的胸膛里。

这些事情，藏在自己心里痛苦就足够了。

他走神的片刻间，吹雪又开始回答三泽昔日的豪强怎么沦落到只剩三根顶梁柱的问题。“这就要说到去年的全国大赛。”他叹气，“一般来说都是三年级来接任部长，对吧？但那是通常情况。如果当届的三年级不足以负担这个职务，而低年级又拥有过分优秀的才能，也偶尔会有二年级出任部长的情况发生。尤其我们学校的决斗社因为某些原因，是个实力至上的地方。”

万丈目挺起胸膛，对他这个说法有所不满，“海马先生定的规矩难道不对吗。”

穿好运动服的优介这个时候忽然插话，口气仍然冷淡，“如果大家都像你一样就没那么多事了。”

吹雪无奈地给学弟们比出个没办法的口型，强行把话题接上了，“总之，亮在二年级接任部长，并且根据队内瑞士轮的成绩敲定了新的出场名单。当时的三年级有不少都在等着靠资历挤进首发名单，又被塞回去坐冷板凳，矛盾就这样产生了。”

“和关东大会不同，全国大赛有严格的人数要求”，吹雪继续解释道，“看我们不顺眼的三年级故意挑了全国大赛预选赛第一天，集体交了退部申请。新入部的一年级和不太坚定的二年级也因为他们的煽动，或者说威逼利诱？一起退部。”

在一堆学弟义愤填膺的面前，他轻飘飘地落下了结束语，“事情太突然，临时找人也找不齐，最后我们只好放弃了参赛资格。”

即使是现在回忆，那仍然是个过于苦涩的夏天。

优介咬紧牙关，“刚才要是你们劝架我是绝对不会听的——佐佐木那混蛋居然敢问这次也没打进全国感想如何。他以为我不敢揍他吗？”

提起这件事凯撒连连干咳，吹雪则丢下满足好奇心的学弟们，一脸看傻子的表情，“到底谁打谁啊，优介君。我开学那天上午没来都听说了，1班班长吃饭吃到一半去教导主任那里捞自己班上被不良揍了的学生……后来我们班还有女生要我转交慰问品给你，说你贴着纱布的样子太可怜了。”

优介狂怒，“打架受伤不是很正常的事吗！”又不是他想被人打到脸，至于因此因祸得福，学校基本只处罚了佐佐木一人，这事他是不会允许亮说出口的。“不对，”他忽然反应过来，掐住吹雪的脖子，“慰问品呢？”

“……你的注意点为、为什么在这种地方。快松手，要喘不上气了，喂！”

学长们已经闹作一团，三泽想说些场面话也没了机会，万丈目却还在气头上。他从幼儿园就在私立学校，向来是人家巴结他，就算有前后辈关系也是良性的，第一次遇见这种憋屈事，很想回头找刚才那人的麻烦。

那副要寻仇的表情太明显，连凯撒都从劝架途中分神说了句，“不用再在那种人身上花精力了。”然后心平气和地一手拎一个同级，喊其他人赶紧换衣服准备去操场。

一片混乱过后，大家吵吵闹闹地出门。吹雪反身靠在护栏上目送其他人下楼远去，心情很好的哼起了时下流行的歌。可能是知道了优介的光辉历史，一年级没再离他八百米远，反而弄得他不自在，要是没看错，走路差点同手同脚绊自己一跤，吹雪忍不住露出了微笑。

亮锁好门，招呼他一起走，“其实不用等我的。”

“这种话对专门留下来的人可太残忍了。”吹雪抱怨似的，摊了下手，和他并肩下楼。“刚刚没说真心话吧？劝万丈目君的时候。亮明明心里也憋着气。”

“被看出来了吗……也不是只有你们计划过要当个好前辈啊。”毕竟发生过那样的事，不想重蹈覆辙的心情是一样的。亮勾着钥匙，有些苦恼放在哪里比较好，嘴上顺口说着，“国中都在忙个人比赛，指导后辈这还是第一次，确实有点苦手，没法像吹雪一样什么事想做就能做好。”

吹雪把钥匙拿过来塞在口袋里，“放我这吧，反正这是你的外套——妄自菲薄了哦，亮。我也不是万能的，比如说早上低血糖这事就真的没办法。”

不提这个话题还好，亮揉着额角，“我怎么觉得你就是享受折腾我的过程。”

“啊，居然被发现了。”吹雪忍俊不禁，“放心，天热了我会自己跑的。”

亮叹气，“我是无所谓……接力赛不要偷懒就好。”

这不是完全的被纵容了吗，决斗以外，有的人实在好懂。吹雪十分受用，装模作样地敬礼，“是。”

像是要强调什么一样，他小声说，“最后一年，我会全力以赴奉陪到底的。”


	7. Chapter 7

当天不用训练，一年级们站在学校门口，颇有点无所事事的感觉。周末关东大赛的东京预选赛还要继续，三泽找个地方再讨论一下战术的提议全票通过，但去哪里成了头等的大难题。  
明日香问要不要还在教室，“我可以找老师借钥匙。”  
三泽叹气，“如果可以不想呆在学校啊。”  
十代晃着书包，一如既往地保持着极高的情绪，“那公园？快餐店？”  
外面的地方不是脏就是吵闹，万丈目一个都不准备选，而公立学校的老教室也被他嫌弃已久。他倒是有带人回家这个选项——万丈目少爷离开东京来童实野町上学，特地在学校附近的高档公寓区租了间房，带人回去不是什么大事，但他龟毛不是一两天，明日香和三泽倒也罢了，十代过去搞不好会拿他的床当蹦床，铁定一团乱，一时又有点犹豫。  
三年级的学长们要锁部活室，比他们出来的迟一点，三泽看见，赶紧向他们道别。平时只在部活时间遇上他们，难得能看到他们部活之外的状态。藤原带了个巨大的耳机忙着按手机，也不晓得是没听见还是当没听见，六亲不认地头都没点一下就走出了校门。凯撒倒是朝他们颔首，很快又被吹雪拉走了注意力。校草学长单手勾着书包继续他的诱拐计划，“亮也每次都在便利店解决晚饭，今天时间早，跟我回家吃晚饭怎么样？”  
“……没提前打招呼，不方便吧。”  
“不会不会。妈妈一直觉得我得向你多学习，搞不好在她心里一直期待自己儿子是亮呢。”说话间他们已经走到一年级旁边，吹雪笑眯眯地扫了一圈三个男生，凑近明日香故意用大家都听得到的声音说“悄悄话”，“明日香要和谁去约会吗？”  
明日香冷淡地回答，“是准备一起讨论比赛。”  
吹雪露出肉眼可见的失望，“去别人家里玩可是青春啊。”  
十代在旁边拼命点头，可他们又商量了一下，主动去女孩子家不太好，明日香毕竟还有哥哥，而愿意把家贡献出来的十代和三泽家离学校都不近，此时选项就只剩下了一个。连三泽都在前辈的暗示下期待地望向万丈目，看得他顿时有点飘飘然，“借地方给你们用也不是不行。”  
吹雪前辈捏了个响指，“那，明日香晚上还回家吃饭吗”他得了回答，立刻直奔主题，“你瞧，亮，这不是正好。家里的饭菜多出来了。就跟我回家拯救一位母亲的爱吧。”  
凯撒看来对这一整套流程已经习以为常，没有再挣扎的意思，“那就打扰了。”  
经历了全过程的一年级们直到走进万丈目家才意识到，他们好像不知不觉间被吹雪前辈安排了个彻彻底底。

训练和讨论的过程和在教室里也没太大区别，真正投入的时候环境根本不是问题，时间也过得飞快。要不是所有人都饿得饥肠辘辘，这场比平常训练结束更晚的讨论会也许还要持续更久。  
万丈目的住处大的令人惊叹，也干净的令人惊叹——主要是厨房，完全空空如也，只有冰箱里有点苏打水。晚饭自己开火是不可能的了，明日香捧着水杯想了想，“叫外卖吧？”  
三泽举手赞同，“吃点什么？”  
房主冷静地掏出了电话簿扔到桌子上，“不挑食就叫酒店送。”  
“啊？”十代脸都皱了起来，“可我想吃披萨。”  
“这么一说……不对，太破费了。我们AA就好。”  
万丈目收牌收到一半，挑眉扫了三泽一眼，“一点庶民的食物用得着吗。”血糖浓度不足，他脾气明显没平时克制的好，嘟哝着不晓得常点的酒店有没有披萨就要打电话。  
十代和三泽对视一眼，扑过去抢了他的手机，抢在他发作前，十代一本正经地说，“披萨当然是快餐店送了！”  
三泽跟在后面抱臂点头，“这种时候才能意识到万丈目真是大少爷啊。”  
万丈目气急败坏逮着他俩一通闹，终于记起来好像把唯一的女孩子忘在一边，胡乱整了整仪表过来问，“天上院也吃披萨吗？”  
明日香笑着点头，“我吃的不多，你们带我吃一点就好。”  
外卖送到需要点时间，三泽闲着没事撺掇万丈目和十代第无数次打牌。万丈目撂狠话，“还真以为我每次都会输给他啊！”然后就把卡组重新掏出来，十代也不甘示弱，忘了还在叫的肚子和他重开战斗。  
没等他俩打完第三局外卖就到了，明日香提着外卖盒进屋，满屋子都是食物的香气，把两个公牛一样头顶头的男孩一起勾过来。这俩吃饭也吃得不安生，几次都摸到同一块鸡翅差点为这点吃的打起来。万丈目是少爷气质全没了，明日香还吃得很矜持，愣是一点油脂都没沾到脸上。  
平时虽然也在天台上一起吃午饭，但在某个人家里胡闹这件事确实更容易给人拉进关系的感觉，男孩们甚至借着闲聊的机会问明日香，凯撒难道就那样被吹雪前辈拐回家了吗——大家一致认定拐这个动词不可更改。  
“我是觉得亮还挺高兴哥哥邀请他的……前两年他常来，偶尔还会留宿，如果不愿意不会这样吧？藤原前辈就没来过——”  
三泽和万丈目察觉到她欲言又止的内容，异口同声地说，“我懂的。”  
饭后三泽主动收拾残骸，又被万丈目喊停了。大少爷理所应当地叫同级不要折腾，明天自有钟点工上门打扫卫生。三泽羡慕之情溢于言表，“这就是万恶的资产阶级吗？”  
万丈目啧了声，神情染上阴霾，“每个人都有自己的生活。”  
“就是。”十代刚洗完手，湿哒哒的就去揽万丈目的肩膀，“三泽也不会问高级料理店订披萨——”  
“……你们有完没完了！还有，不要弄湿我衣服！”  
此时夜幕已完全降临，明日香先行告辞。万丈目本准备送，但女孩晃了晃手机，“电车只有两站，哥哥会到车站接我的。”剩下的两个没有安全问题，因为吃饱了犯困，正一起躺在沙发上消食。十代还问有没有游戏，似乎完全放弃了做作业。  
可惜的是万丈目偌大一间公寓基本没有娱乐工具，三泽多少体会到一点他方才有些寂寞的口气。指望靠打游戏联络感情是不可能了，好在他们也不缺话题。关东大赛的决赛、体育祭，还有在那之前的黄金周合宿。  
十代自称没参加过，恨不得明天就一起出发，三泽也有点不好意，“其实我也是第一次……万丈目呢？”他感叹道，“以前听体育系的同学说过，出去合宿是一起在别人学校的教室里打地铺睡，我虽然不讲，心里还是羡慕的。”  
洁癖又别扭，每晚都要泡澡的万丈目少爷觉得人生受到了挑战，拒绝回答他俩的问题。

凯撒是个雷厉风行的人，没几天就和大德寺老师敲定了黄金周的计划。通知合宿时，他特意说明，关东大赛的决赛和即将到来的全国大赛预选都会用上决斗盘，因此本次合宿会借用东京兄弟学校的场地，熟悉决斗盘的使用方法。和他们打算类似的学校不少，因此，合宿是多校联合，也算全国大赛预选赛前的一次模拟热身。  
三年级没有意外都会参加，而二年级的作业部成员听说要魔鬼训练纷纷打了退堂鼓，一年级则只有一个翔是未知数。  
十代兴奋得活像这辈子没去过东京一样，没工夫注意翔的心情，其他人也习惯了这位同级生的沉默，反而是两个三年级发现他追着凯撒走出教室。两位学长蹑手蹑脚挤到门后，神秘兮兮地贴着门板坐下来。  
隔着拉门，翔正用微弱的声音说着话，“那个，哥哥，我……”  
优介小声叹气，看起来很想拎着他抖一抖，把话一股脑倒出来，“这孩子真是急死人了。”  
吹雪竖起食指比了个噤声的动作，继续偷听外面的对话。  
“母亲问我是不是会和哥哥一起去合宿，我，我答了是。”  
一样是做哥哥的，吹雪能理解这种谎言，“啊，这样的情况也是有的呢。明明同在决斗社，要是不一起去的话绝对会问发生了什么，怎么不和哥哥一起去。”  
“合宿又不是去玩，平时训练就跟不上了，现在跟过去也是——”  
亮的声音盖过了他俩的密谈，“嗯，知道行李要带什么吗？不要漏了东西。”  
优介还在比划亮怎么就放心他这个弟弟一起去参加魔鬼训练的，忽然听见亮同翔说，“你先回去吧。”吹雪汗毛一竖，揪着优介的后领就要把他拽回座位，结果翔没有听从哥哥的话，反而鼓足勇气大喊道，“那个，行李我已经……哥哥，我会努力的！”  
给他的回答干巴巴的，只有一句“加油。”  
而后沉默笼罩了走廊，两个偷听的人抓紧机会连滚带爬冲回安全的角落。优介一边喘一边沉思，“他俩真是兄弟？怎么当弟弟的活像个要被开除的职员。”  
吹雪叹气，“唉，亮不是很早就搬出来自己住么，没什么机会和弟弟相处。他也挺苦恼的，慢慢来吧。”

因为就在临近的东京合宿，决斗社将集合定在放学后，统一从学校出发。第一个晚上用来修整，没安排训练，凯撒解释说来合宿的学校里他们算离得近的，还有几所外地学校要开一夜车才能到。  
十代兴奋得不得了，连去教室放行李都恨不得用跑的，三泽不得已，被学长指派负责盯紧他，防止人生地不熟这路痴再把自己弄丢了。  
上楼途中，大德寺老师说起这次合宿用的不是他的而是凯撒的关系，具体点说，还是仰慕凯撒的对手主动邀约。  
愿意搭理这位没什么尊严的监督的一年级都露出“凯撒好厉害”的表情捧场，三年级里，吹雪前辈摸着下巴若有所思地点了点头，“怎么说呢，亮这样的情况。像是被不同男人争夺的绝世美女海伦一样。”  
优介笑得差点没从楼梯上滚下去，朝吹雪比了个不雅的手势，“亮是海伦……真有你的。”  
祸国殃民的海伦同学根本不想理他们，板住脸和一年级的学弟们说明了时间表，“晚饭后是自由活动时间，可以提前熟悉一下环境。不要闹得太过了。”  
三泽是这群人里最有常识的那个，特地趁着学长不在和大家科普了合宿里一些约定俗成的事情，比如女生会住在别的楼层，洗澡是按年级来。但真等到大家一起在教室里铺开被子，难免还是面面相觑。  
“床铺要怎么安排？”  
万丈目插着腰指挥，“散开来一点，我可不指望某些人有良好的睡相。”  
被扫射到的某些人毫无自觉，“万丈目怎么这样……难得大家出来合宿，当然要靠近一点！翔你说是不是？”  
翔被两个人盯着，鼓足勇气才开口，结果回答得驴唇不对马嘴，“我，我应该不打鼾。”  
唯一的正常人扶额叹息，“也不用这么紧张吧……他俩就是一定要找个由头吵架而已。”  
优介拉开门进来的时候他们还没商量出个具体办法，但声音瞬间低了一个八度。优介头发还是潮的，在肩头披了块毛巾，神色冷淡地从学弟之间穿过，又自顾自地翻出笔记本，坐在窗边开始翻看。  
三泽灵机一动，跑去问他怎么安排，成功阻止十代和万丈目再理论下去。优介扫了他们一眼，随手一划，“三年级和一年级各一边，中间留条过道出来。床铺不要靠太近，起夜容易踩到人。”  
论吵架，万丈目和十代加一块也不是优介的对手，何况现在万丈目已经得逞，十代总归是好安抚一点的。三泽如蒙大赦，开始动手铺床，优介又支使他把凯撒和吹雪的行李拖到一起，“我的放在靠窗的位置。”  
“那个，不用等前辈们回来吗？”  
“被其他学校的叫去开会了，一时半会回不来。”  
好像不是这么个问题，但三泽不大敢反驳他。倒是十代听到这忽然手一松，把被子扔到一边，自己蹲到优介身旁，“原来吹雪前辈是副部长吗？”  
优介莫名其妙地看他，“就这么几个人还要什么副部长？”  
没有吹雪前辈调剂气氛，其他人都不知该如何同这个浑身带刺的前辈相处，好在他本人似乎对这个话题有些兴趣，主动解释道，“东京的决斗社规模大，开会是两个人去。我们这只有亮一个不是太可怜了吗。”  
这话他在车上就说过，提议自己跟亮参加给他撑场子，还被吹雪吐槽你是哪里都要两个人一起去的女子高中生吗。结果真到了地方，吹雪一句“你好歹也和后辈搞好一点关系”，硬把他的位置抢走了。  
这些一年级能领情才怪吧。优介边腹诽边竖着耳朵听他们分床的动静。万丈目坚决要和十代离得越远越好，最后决定由他睡在靠窗的位置，而后依次是三泽、翔，十代在最边上。手里的笔记翻过一页，优介盯着字迹神游天外，想这个思路倒是和他差不多。等会就让亮隔开吹雪那家伙吧，看着也是个不安分的。  
等他们闹腾着把床位分好，东道主学校的二年级跑来通知到低年级洗澡时间了，优介微笑着同人道谢，一回头，“见鬼了吗，都这种表情？还不赶快去洗澡。”

两个年级的人洗过澡，公共浴室已一片水汽缭绕。万丈目忸怩得不行，偏偏十代粗神经惯了，大大咧咧地抱着洗浴用品和翔路过他还要拍他肩膀说，“万丈目好白！”气死一万个大少爷。  
这还不是最麻烦的，按照惯例，一年级最后洗完澡，还得负责打扫浴室。这活怎么看也不是万丈目会干的，三泽和翔合计了两句，决定打发少爷去开窗通风。  
“等等——”一个脑袋从缭绕的水雾里冒出来，颇有鬼片的效果，“我记得今天是我们家的一年级打扫浴室。”  
翔脚下一滑，差点没摔倒在浴室里，十代已唯恐天下不乱地喊，“闹鬼了吗？！”等优介挥散了水雾走进来，他还失望地耸着肩膀，“什么啊，是前辈。”  
“呀，不是女鬼而是三个大男人真是抱歉了。”吹雪拽着亮走在后面，“我还以为今天得洗冷水澡了，真幸运。”  
三泽拄着拖把搞不清状况，“前辈？”  
离他最近的优介已一脸嫌恶地开始往外走，“这两个家伙刚开完会，还没洗澡。”  
凯撒点了点头，吹雪搭在他肩上同学弟挥手，“不用在这等了，等会我和亮自己打扫——一年级的时候都没体验过呢，怎么也得自己试一次。”

三泽坐在被子上，表情十分不真实，“……那个吹雪前辈，居然愿意和别的男人一起洗澡。”  
“不然去女生浴室洗？”优介手里的笔记本换成了手机，头都不抬的在那扫射，“合宿还穷讲究就没法过了。”  
万丈目刚还在翻他的眼罩和耳塞，觉得自己有被影射到，但就连那个藤原优介都老老实实睡通铺没闹幺蛾子，他一时起了竞争心理，决定把拿在手里的东西扔到一边去。  
十代期盼了一路的枕头大战碍于万丈目和藤原前辈都在低气压没能实行。临熄灯，两位前辈姗姗来迟，吹雪拍着被子极其没形象的问，“不是吧，你们就准备这么睡了？认真的吗？难得出来合宿哎。”  
凯撒阻止他的动作慢了一拍，他已从包里扯出充电台灯，又光着脚去关灯，极力促成这场男子卧谈会。  
说白了就是真心话大冒险，但被他一怂恿，大家都蠢蠢欲动，连优介都不自觉地坐直了。凯撒看了这位一直和学弟搞不好关系的同级一眼，决定随他们去。  
这时他还不晓得自己会连连中枪，就差把幼儿园牵手的女生名字都回忆出来。

优介看了眼牌，“3号要真心话还是大冒险——怎么又是亮啊，手气也太差了吧。”他都没什么想问的了，“那就，初吻对象是谁？”  
“这种问题让亮回答就有点违和感呢。”  
“你少打岔，回答是初版UR电子龙也是亮的自由。”  
凯撒皱眉不语，任由旁边两个同级插科打诨也巍然不动。  
优介对他那个憋不出来的回答毫无兴趣，“有必要回忆这么久吗，就算说还在糊弄我也是可以的吧。”  
“……是吹雪。”  
教室里忽然沉默得针落可闻，还是吹雪前辈勇于打破了凝固的气氛，“真的吗，亮是第一次？糟糕，忽然感觉有点抱歉。”  
“表情收一收，嘴角都要咧到眼睛了。”优介拿枕头砸他，无视了对面一排目瞪口呆的学弟，镇定自若地说，“过，下一轮。”  
前辈们积威犹存，优介都不问，其他人是没胆量八卦到底是怎么回事的。想来就算要问，吹雪前辈一定也会说什么这是两个人之间的秘密糊弄过去。  
因为这个爆炸性的回答，接下来的几轮大家基本都选了大冒险，三泽站起来跳了段不伦不类的机器人舞，优介被迫背着翔做了个俯卧撑，吹雪学猫叫还不够，自己主动在脑袋上比出耳朵，看起来很想再在通铺上打个滚翻肚皮，被优介隔着凯撒踹了两脚才作罢。  
等吹雪抽中国王，大家都瞬间警醒，生怕他冒出什么奇怪的点子。“我看看，1号吧，要真心话还是大冒险？”  
前车之鉴历历在目，万丈目选了真心话。充其量就是交代初恋对象，也没什么大不了的。他抱起手臂，摆出一副油盐不进的冷淡样，静待问题来临。  
吹雪摸了摸下巴，“万丈目君家在东京，怎么会来童实野上学？”  
不光是他，同级生多少都好奇过这件事，此时机会难得，耳朵都竖了起来。万丈目倒也没有隐瞒的意思，简略地说，“家里想拉拢那位商界的新贵，卡牌的贵公子，海马濑人。但他本人除了商业合作没接触更多的意思，父亲就对我说，既然你喜欢决斗，那就去拜他为师吧。”  
十代恍然大悟，终于想起来海马濑人是何许人也，“所以你要来他读过的高中读书？”  
难得万丈目不想和他吵架，而是郑重地反驳道，“不，来童实野是我自己的决定。和他接触是家里的想法，但我在那之前就崇敬着他。我很感激父亲给我接触他的机会，但不会按照他的意思成为他的弟子，我要做的是——超越他。”他此时说话的模样就仿佛入部时谈及目标，“他能做到的事情我也可以做到，来这里只是第一步。”  
“所以，愿望是称霸全国啊——你还挺热血的。”优介评价道，“不过，是个好想法。”他像是终于认可了这个嚣张的后辈，一把揉乱了那头桀骜的黑发，“跟着我们就行，会实现的。”


	8. Chapter 8

真心话大冒险往后又玩了几轮,学长们纷纷“晚节不保”。吹雪交代了上次电影是和凯撒看的，没买到票不得已坐了情侣座；凯撒最近破了吹雪被国中生告白的记录——有小学五年级的女孩向他表露心意；优介最夸张，某次中午吃饭时消失是被男生喊去天台示好。  
一年级们的生活远没有那么丰富多彩，在在十代报出自己月考成绩后，凯撒选择及时叫停本次夜谈。充电台灯电量即将告罄，灯光昏暗，其他人也看不出来他是单纯困了还是被那个低得令人发指的成绩吓到了。  
发起人恋恋不舍地起身，见最能闹腾的吹雪前辈都带头听话，其他人纷纷响应，回去收拾自己被弄得一团乱的床铺。  
优介的位置远离战场中心，没什么要整理的，幸灾乐祸地坐下来嘲笑亮，“你下次就不要再纵容某些人了。”某些人置若罔闻，就满脸期待的蹲在他旁边，伸手戳他的小臂。  
讨好之心昭然若揭，优介额角直跳，“明天要训练的。”  
吹雪双手合十，“就一会，真的，我保证。拜托了！”  
优介深呼吸，甩手从口袋里不知道摸出什么扔给他，满脸的不耐烦，“不要说我没提醒过你——拿走，赶紧滚。”  
一年级眼睁睁看着他们风头无两的校草学长就地躺倒，从优介那一路滚到了自己的床铺上，活像只撒欢的大型犬科生物。  
亮按了按自己的太阳穴，心平气和地朝对面一排狐獴似的学弟说，“时间不早了，都睡吧。”

夜半时分，硬撑着没戴耳塞和眼罩的万丈目自己醒了。教室里倒是没人说梦话打呼噜，他单纯是有点神经过敏，可一时半会难以再次入睡，索性爬起来坐了一会。  
窗帘拉得好好的，但屋里还有点隐约的光，仔细一瞧，是睡他对过的优介还在玩手机。这是什么作息，他腹诽一句，想着要不要给其他人拉下被子，忽然发现对面的床铺空了两个。  
优介好像头顶有眼睛一样，“别找了。”  
万丈目给他吓了一跳，好半天才压低嗓音问，“凯撒他们起夜去了吗？”  
“谁知道呢，被女鬼拖走了也说不定。”  
夜深人静，万丈目给他说的打了个寒战，可优介却心情大好，冲人阴惨惨地一笑，收起手机睡觉去了。  
窗外不合时宜地响起了一点听不分明的动静，窗帘也被吹开了半幅，万丈目霎时间浑身都是冷汗。不巧十代睡得四仰八叉，这会变本加厉地滚到了被子外面来，又把他吓了一跳。  
大少爷气不打一处来，几步冲到十代旁边，碍于怕鬼不是个名正言顺的发作理由，僵在了原地。  
十代对脚步声意外敏感，揉着眼睛迷迷糊糊地问怎么了。他这句无心之言引爆了万丈目的火气，被直接推起来，正对上一双瞪圆的黑眼睛。眼睛的主人恶狠狠地问，“探险，去不去？”  
十代活像忽然接收到信号的老电视，眼睛噌得亮了，“去！”他平时闹腾的可以，此时倒非常小心的和万丈目说悄悄话，“要不要喊他们？”  
三泽和翔睡得正香，被人用手指着也毫无反应。万丈目眉头紧皱，否决了这个提议。十代的粗神经在整个决斗部也是数一数二，另外两个就麻烦太多了。

出了睡觉用的教学楼，方才听到的声音稍微明显了点。十代不用万丈目说，直接就循着方向轻快地走去，“凯撒和吹雪前辈真的很喜欢找没人的地方呆着哎。”  
万丈目一愣，“你怎么晓得是去找他们？”他应该没有和这家伙说过才对。  
“不是吗？”十代扳着手指数他的理由，“你看，他们两个床铺空着，如果是起夜时间也太久了；藤原前辈临睡前给了吹雪前辈一把钥匙；而且，体育馆里有决斗的声音。”  
……怎么看清又怎么听出来的。万丈目的疑惑在两人走到体育馆后达到了最高峰。失踪的两位前辈居然真的在那，吹雪前辈还抽空嘘了一声，叫他们赶紧进来。  
决斗怪兽铺了满场，正好是战阶，一通狂轰乱炸之下万丈目几乎耳鸣，不得不提高嗓门问，“老师不管吗？”  
吹雪边盖坑边笑，“钥匙就是大德寺老师输给优介的。”他十分遗憾的补充道，“哎呀，你们不晓得，他和优介对着说鬼故事，自己吓得躲到桌子下面去了，还是优介想办法把他扯出来的——不过被其他学校的老师发现还是有点麻烦。”  
一样怕鬼的万丈目闭上了嘴，十代却兴致勃勃地看完了墓地和额外，朝场地对面的人喊，“凯撒，操作时间要用完了！”  
“嗯……”平时英明神武的部长已经困得思考困难，连回话都比平时慢半拍。两个一年生眼见他把应该攻表的怪横在场上，都为这种低级错误汗颜。反观吹雪前辈神采奕奕，甚至有精力开玩笑，“好吧，看来长身体的小朋友该回去睡觉了。”  
万丈目还记得这个人晨练永远半死不活，原来是晚上不睡，早上不起，可谓行走的坏习惯。可此时他理直气壮的，好像主动要钥匙把凯撒拽来偷偷打牌的是别人。那张迷倒万千少女的脸皮怕不是有城墙那么厚。  
学弟鄙视的目光下吹雪泰然自若，拎了两个决斗盘去归位，宣告两个一年生的小冒险告一段落。十代趁着投影没消失跑到场内绕着龙欢呼，“早上就能来训练了，欧耶！”  
这家伙活蹦乱跳，和往常没有区别，两个前辈也不见什么异常，好像忽然惊醒真是意外。万丈目小声念叨，“所以没有闹鬼……”  
十代忽然回头看了他一眼，宽慰道，“嘛，万丈目就放宽心啦。”

介于昨夜发生的小插曲，万丈目在场边看见缩腰驼背的监督时表情微妙，优介路过他，像是洞悉了他的心思一样，“别看大德寺老师这样……他很强哦？”  
不等万丈目回嘴能强到哪里，有人跑来逮着他的肩膀一顿猛锤，“哇你这家伙，怎么跑童实野去了，比赛没找到你还以为你回去继承家业了。”  
回头一瞧，居然是国中时的对手，万丈目没好气地挥开他的手，“在哪不都一样虐你。”  
对方也不恼，哈哈哈的笑，“你还是那么好玩。”  
他站在远离人群的地方作遗世独立状，动静反而很明显。三泽抱着东西小声嘟哝，“能主动跑来和万丈目搭话的果然也是粗神经，啊，凯撒！抱歉，我是说……”  
优介把他手里的瓶装水拿过来，顺手给亮和吹雪一人塞了一瓶，“道歉做什么，又没讲错。”  
明显没睡饱的凯撒视线在水瓶和优介之间徘徊，吹雪叹气，给他一起接过去，然后比了个拉拉链的动作拦下优介，“你就少搭两句吧，等会又要吵起来。”  
晨练是各自进行，此时参加合宿的学校到齐，体育馆里乌泱泱一片人头。东道主学校的监督喊了集合，统一讲话，在口气官方的鼓励过后，他提议机会难得，索性打乱编组，以瑞士轮的模式对战，积分前十六再进行单淘赛。设备有限，无法同时支持那么多人对战，没有轮到的可以先在场边观摩，或者自行训练。  
优介总结基本是外面单人赛的模式，不过只打单局，像吹雪这样参加过校外比赛的老油条估计已经开始盘算怎么在场外偷闲。他手气一贯天怒人怨，第一轮就可以上场，凯撒趁他讲话的功夫在给他调试决斗盘，“紧吗？”  
优介话说了一半给他打断的没脾气，“……你为什么那么贤惠。”  
他话里话外都在嫌弃的吹雪照旧戏多，拿了手机当话筒，还翻出讲解战术的速写板过来给他做采访，被优介大骂，“昨晚上的账还没跟你算呢，去去去，别碍事，带小朋友玩去。”  
合宿惯例是一年级负责后勤工作，这会小朋友大多在旁边守着个人物品。高年级学生多有熟人，三两成群，趁着训练前一点时间闲扯叙旧，衬得一年级活像群瑟瑟发抖的鹌鹑——当然，童实野是例外。十代和万丈目又在吵架，明日香和三泽跑去劝，只剩下翔一个含胸驼背的盯自己脚尖。  
“那个……”一个微弱的几乎被盖下去的声音说道，“请问有没有人知道这个本子是谁的？上面没写名字……”  
鹌鹑们纷纷摇头，被赶过来的吹雪瞄了眼，“唉，又乱扔。”他极具安抚力的先和其他学校的笑笑，谢过他们，又把本子递给翔，“给优介收好，省得他回头找不到拿你们撒火。”  
劝架回来的三泽和明日香往翔那凑去一看，本子上画着一堆看不懂的字母符号，万丈目更直接，“这都什么鬼画符？”  
吹雪敷衍地摆手，“哎呀，就是那个。年轻人嘛，你们明白的。”  
十代踊跃发言，“是不是就是万丈目说的那个，中二病？”  
所有人都沉默了一瞬，吹雪率先笑出声，“嘘，你们俩自己说就算了，别给他听到。”  
明日香从他的反应看出来又没说好话，按着额头直叹气，三泽兴趣在此，有点好奇内容，“这个上面的密码……前辈会看吗？”  
这问题问到了点子上，吹雪干咳两声，漏出一点得意，“算是吧，我以前花了一个月的国文课时间破译。”  
万丈目一直竖着耳朵听，忍不住和三泽对视了一眼，心理活动高度重合：这个人也没好到哪里去！  
吹雪捋了捋头发，开始讲解，“不算是成系统的密码。”他随便翻了两页，指着娟秀的字迹说，“一部分是缩写，还有一部分是其他语言的变换。我也是有天忽然发现他有个希腊裔的监护人才有进展的。”  
当初，只剩三个人的决斗部把轮流记的部活记录本写成了类似交换日记的东西。优介比较没自觉，仗着没外人把自己惯用的缩写简写都写上去了，被吹雪吐槽你个电波又写了啥啊，大家都要看的，用普通日本高中生能看懂的文字行不行，装不懂算怎么回事，天然的人设重复了啊！  
优介被他说得反而变本加厉，吹雪跟着上了头。一个月的破译时间做不了假，草稿和对照笔记都厚厚一沓，此时说来是美谈，可实际上成功了吹雪就把这些扔到脑后，现在只能连蒙带猜看个三四成。  
吹牛吹过头有损学长的光辉形象，于是吹雪补充道，“现在和十代君的英语阅读水平差不多吧，完全看明白得回去翻笔记。”  
听八卦听到一半被点名，十代茫然地“啊”了一声。吹雪又笑，“别光顾着社团活动，也好好看书啊。”他把笔记本放到听得聚精会神一直没说话的翔手上，“行了，你们自己玩吧。”  
一年级们你看看我我看看你，都不晓得他来这一趟是帮他们缓解紧张情绪还是单纯寻乐子的。明日香对自家哥哥了解最深，“你们还是当成后者比较好。”她示意其他人看向凯撒，他们的部长正在被其他学校的学生搭话，女孩幽幽叹气，“昨天晚上哥哥肯定又去折腾亮了。”  
万丈目扭头装作没听见，但那边的对话还是若有似无地飘来，“干嘛啊，昨晚上没睡好？”  
有人插嘴，“我是听说这个校区闹鬼来着。”  
话题眼见着就要变成校园怪谈交流大会，凯撒才慢吞吞地说，“人比鬼能闹腾。”已经凑到他身旁的吹雪笑得毫无自觉，看他招架不住才把话题往已经打完一局的优介身上引，“这次合宿要是能治治那家伙不爱搭理生人的毛病就好了。”  
和优介对战的也是三年级，虽然吹雪和优介是第一次来合宿，但比赛里都不止一次遇见过这些东京的对手。难得有机会捧上平时打完牌就缩回队伍里的优介，对手比什么都兴奋，无视了优介干巴巴的应对，眉飞色舞地拉着他强行聊天。  
围观的一年级里，翔感同身受，几乎要发抖，被十代领走去看别的比赛，而明日香虽然可怜优介的遭遇，碍于对方既是异性又是前辈，只能默默祈祷哥哥或者亮能出手。如果是平时的凯撒或许有办法，但此刻一个困得摇摇欲坠的丸藤亮显然分身乏力，眼见平时牙尖嘴利的优介站成了雕塑，还是吹雪热闹看够了去救他，“行了行了，等着他给新生作指导呢。有空再慢慢聊。”  
优介听到后半句恨不得拧他的肉，被吹雪一把揽住，镇定地化解掉攻击。“晚上开怪谈会给你压惊怎么样？”  
“可以早点睡吗？”亮及时插话，看起来已经要睡过去了。  
“好吧，那我只能放优介去祸害大德寺老师了。”  
优介终于缓过神，把吹雪推得老远，附赠一个巨大的白眼，“你有功夫在这管我不如先去开导一下你闷闷不乐的妹妹。”吹雪神色微变，他又笑了，“别只有说人家的时候神气啊，吹雪君。”  
吹雪还在做最后的挣扎，“我能说什么嘛……”  
最后的良心主动捏了捏眉心，“行了，我去吧。”而后在友人的双重目送下去找等待自己轮次的明日香。  
两人去了稍稍远离人群的地方谈心，都不是嗓门大的人，一时听不清说了什么。优介读唇无果，回头拿胳膊肘捅吹雪的腰，捅得他龇牙咧嘴的，“你俩也挺有意思啊？轮流给对方的弟弟妹妹做心理辅导。”  
“惭愧。”吹雪深沉地说道，“谁让只有你不是哥哥——喂！打人可以，不许打脸！”  
三句之内，他们成功从拌嘴上升到全武行，在围观席上闹得一堆人起哄叫好。明日香的视线忍不住往那飘，亮看出她心思不定，提前结束了他们的赛前谈心。  
少女临行之前，一贯与善解人意绝缘的部长好似忽然开了窍，轻声说，“如果你担心的不是无法融入十代他们而是决斗上的事——在我还不能去成人组比赛的岁数，打入十六强的每个选手都会在额外里挤出两张卡位下轮胎。怕被针对就变强吧，强到被针对也可以赢。”  
金发的少女闻言，声线和脊背同时绷紧。笼罩在她身上的忧郁仿佛也被吹散了，她握了握拳，一扫方才的不安，“谢谢……”她朝一直以来扮演着半个哥哥角色的前辈鞠躬，“我会加油的。”  
不擅长的开解工作总算略见成效，亮困顿的神色后，温柔一览无余。这次，他也把视线落在远处笑闹的友人身上，“放心去吧——在吹雪心里，你一直是他最值得骄傲的妹妹啊。”  
话题忽然转到吹雪身上，明日香诧异地歪了下头。提示到这个份上，再想不到是帮谁来的也就枉被人称冰雪聪明了。再想自家哥哥先前没头没尾的跑来，专门几次把当惯了透明人的翔拎出来，想必也是受人所托。她低头抿嘴一笑，掩去脸上的三分羞赧。无论表象如何，在面对血缘维系的亲人面前都会嘴拙……也许这就是哥哥吧？


	9. Chapter 9

临近入夏，夜色来得迟，约莫五点的功夫天空还是一片大亮。  
体育馆里没装空调，在阳光下晒了一天，现在就是个巨型蒸笼，热得人汗流浃背。放眼望去，无论是场上正在决斗的还是场外候场的，都叫苦不迭，连万丈目都是满脸的汗，一时间倒真像是体育社团的合宿现场了。东京大财团出身的少爷刚结束一场比赛，和人握手的功夫便有汗水凝聚在下巴上，直往下滴。这次合宿只有本地的几所学校带了经理，此时几个女生忙得脚不沾地，根本顾不上来给人换毛巾。万丈目也不喜欢麻烦陌生人，别别扭扭的学着同龄人的样子拿手背擦汗，一张脸被他擦的红一道白一道，活像只花猫。  
当天的训练基本结束，绝大部分人只剩两场比赛，万丈目排在这一轮的最前面，有了会喘息的时间。高强度的对战，消耗的不仅是体力还有精力，骤然停下来，昨夜冒险的后遗症就开始发作。万丈目强撑着头晕去看计分板，按现在的成绩，他还得赢下最后一场才能稳住十六强的席位。顺着排名往上瞧，本校三位前辈的名字自不用说，牢牢占据着榜首，十代的大名居然也在，胜场还比他多一轮。队内训练的时候总被这家伙出其不意的连锁弄得头大，看其他学校在他面前丢盔卸甲倒挺痛快——打住，这认同感是哪里来的？他可没把这家伙当成同伴。  
就在万丈目神游天外的时候，热得满面红云的外校经理风一样刮过来，把水壶往他手里一塞，风风火火的跑向下一个人，空留“糖盐水”三个字飘在空中，打着转落进耳朵里。  
万丈目感谢都没来及说，又怕还有人这样热络的招呼他，赶紧躲去找清净地。  
观众席最边上已远离决斗怪兽投影，学生们呐喊助威的声浪也弱了一层。窗户已有人开了，吹进阵阵晚风，在吵闹的体育馆里，这一小方天地仿佛被笼罩上了透明的结界，清净又凉快。万丈目神经一松，顿时有点松懈，可没等他找地方歇下来，某个比风还温柔的声音说道，“最后一轮估计是你和优介打，他还排着这轮的队呢。时间挺宽裕的，可以安心睡，等会我会喊你的。”  
另个颇熟悉的声音嗯了一声，“拜托了。”  
原来有人比他先来这片好地方——是吹雪前辈。决斗部里的两位前辈常常同进同出也不是新闻了，此时只闻其声不见其人的那位不作他想，肯定是凯撒。  
看来因为熬夜精神不济的远不止他一个……早知道就不去冒那场毫无必要的险。万丈目暗暗后悔。这时吹雪抬头，比出个保持安静的手势，他识趣，就近找地方坐下来，想的却是这椅子硬邦邦的，凯撒怎么睡得着。  
而后万丈目就知道他还是太年轻，有人不仅贡献出自己的大腿，甚至神通广大的变出本杂志当扇子扇风。  
……难怪这么舒服的地方都没其他人，他也不该来的。  
坐都坐下来了，再走也显得欲盖弥彰，万丈目权当旁边两人不存在，歪在椅子上抓紧时间休息。他自己感觉是刚闭眼就被拍起来，叫醒他的人却字里行间都透着不耐烦，“睡半个小时了还不醒——”声音一远，“都跟你说早点睡了，拖着亮去玩还带两个小的，我都不稀得说你。”  
“……亮就算了，这个也怪我啊？”  
“不然呢。行了赶紧把人叫起来，下面那个铺完场就等战阶杀人了。”  
“知道了知道了。亮？该起床啦，优介来找你搓牌——你看，不是我不喊。要么跟监督讲下一场弃权……啊，醒了。”  
优介白眼一翻，开始叫另一个困难户，“喂，听到就起来，不会还有起床气的毛病吧。十代都稳进16强了你怎么还睡——”  
听到心心念念的名字，万丈目猛地站起身，膝盖磕在前面的椅背上差点没又跪下去。他疼的眼泪都要下来，直抽冷气，耳边还有个惹人烦的家伙在那说话，“这种地方你还真能歇的下去。”  
他抬头怒目而视，却见优介一副牙疼的表情，别过了脸，“你最后一轮的对手拿了个暴展卡组，不要输太惨丢童实野的面子。”  
“谁会输啊！”万丈目条件反射和他吼完，发现这好像是个不太友好的提示，脸色顿时精彩起来，膝盖上的隐痛也顾不上了，赶紧一瘸一拐的去候场。体育馆里还是那么热，他想起合宿以来这位前辈略有好转的态度，愣是起了满身鸡皮疙瘩。  
歇了一阵，沉浸在比赛里亢奋劲都过去了，反而有点蒙。万丈目连着两次把决斗盘扣错了位，一时心烦意乱。对面还在等，他赶紧道了句不好意思，三年级的对手却浑不在意，用手搭了个凉棚，视线越过万丈目看向后方，“没事，意外嘛，意外，再怎么也不会比天上院那家伙过分。嗯，给人当膝枕当到翘了和我的比赛……我有这么弱吗？”他故作深沉的叹气，“看来只能拿那家伙的后辈开刀了——”话音刚落就被自己学校的一顿猛嘘。带头那个摆足损友姿态，隔了半个决斗场朝万丈目喊，“喂，童实野那个不会笑的一年级，快给这丢人现眼的东西一个OTK！”  
魔音贯耳，现在只能单线程万丈目瞬间短路了，都忘了还要折腾那倒霉的决斗盘。明日香赶紧几步小跑过来，帮他调整了好搭扣，“翔刚才找我说他也在这个场打过，决斗盘好像有点不对劲……还好吧？大家发现你不见了都有点担心呢。”再看场边，十代拖着三泽给他喊加油，“再拿一个出线名额回来！”  
“还行。”万丈目顿了顿，下狠手把自己拍得脸颊通红。他的矜持只维持到和明日香说完话，面对上十代，他又好似根本不困了，中气十足，“还用你说！等着吧，明天我会把你们都拽下来的！”

当日比赛在兵荒马乱中结束，监督站在看台上统一讲话。训练了那么久，底下的学生泰半都萎靡不振，监督却很欣慰，夸他们今天没有掉队的，后面要坚持。“关东大赛结束了就是全国大赛预选赛，虽然取团体成绩，但每个人都是三局两胜——体能要跟上啊。”  
吹雪语重心长，“所以跑步还是有意义的。某些人得加油了。”话音未落已给自动对号入座的优介踩了一脚。  
“翘掉比赛的人给我闭嘴。童实野的耻辱。”  
“好痛——”吹雪装模作样的往后倒，栽到亮背上耍无赖，“不行，站不住了。”  
亮猝不及防也是一个趔趄，直接从队伍里被撞出去半步，他半是无奈半是恼的瞪了两个心理年龄堪比小学生的家伙，一手一个按着后颈给监督道歉。他们号称中暑失踪了整个训练过程的大德寺老师也回来了，在旁边煽风点火，“青春真是好nya~”  
三年级闹作一团，一年级还是要脸的。万丈目主动离他们几米远，要了份缩印的战绩表看。童实野的成绩还算可以，合宿的五所学校里，他们占了五个名额，三位前辈是盛名在外，他和十代瞬间成了明星。各个学校的队伍都在讲小话，他都能听见有人说“童实野的两个一年级”和“那个万丈目家”之类的话语。  
但比起外人的指指点点，同校几位前辈的认可更重要些。吹雪通常不吝啬夸奖，没什么稀奇，但凯撒嘴里的做得不错就很值得暗暗握拳庆贺，至于优介……他负责给学弟们做复盘，只会不指名不道姓的夸本校一年级成绩喜人，万丈目表面上一万个不稀罕，心里还是暗自发飘，难得没和优介又顶起来。

凯撒中途睡过一觉，精神好了点，代替不在场的监督暂时离队，去其他学校做复盘和总结。仰慕他的人不少，围在旁边说了许久 童实野宣布解散吃晚饭了他还没脱身。  
因为热，饭菜也不合胃口，万丈目的午饭只胡乱吃了两口，鏖战一下午彻底累过了头，对晚餐也没兴趣。这会终于有机会远离呼朋引伴的十代，他找了个地方坐下来，在逐渐空旷的体育馆里多等了一会。  
好在吹雪前辈和凯撒还没形影不离到吃个饭都要专程等的地步，万丈目踌躇一阵，在亮好不容易给隔壁学校复盘结束后几步追了过去，“凯撒！”  
许是喊得太矜持，真的追上凯撒已经是体育馆外面了。不过这地方几乎没有人路过，倒是比起人多眼杂的体育馆和万丈目的意思。昨天拿到训练计划就就酝酿的话题说出来并不费什么事，难的是措辞，“是训练场地的事……”万丈目拧着眉毛，这开口道。  
凯撒视线微垂，以一贯的稳重的声音嗯了声。凑近了万丈目才看到他侧脸上带了道红印，像是睡觉的时候压的，本人许是没有发现，发现万丈目的视线没落在眼睛上，还有点呆的歪了下头，又问，“怎么了？”  
万丈目干咳，赶紧把注意力挪回原本的话题上。有这么个插曲，他也没功夫去组织语言了，直白地说，“其实不用和其他学校一起挤在这里训练，”人多，又热又累的等上半天才能轮到一把，“也不是什么大事，我找家里说一声就能借到场地。”他和家里的矛盾由来已久，这种小事还是能办到的。不过这话想归想，就不适合说出口了。决斗部里常接触的几个人都没拿他的姓氏当回事，他一直十二分庆幸，因而养尊处优惯了，也是在撑过了训练以后才私下来找凯撒。  
寡言的部长了解了他的来意，却给了个令人意外的答案。那双碧色的眼睛在夕烧下柔和得不得了，“谢谢你，万丈目。不过，用吹雪的话说，大家一起出来合宿是难得的体验……只有一天大家也磨合的不错吧？”他在留给万丈目思考的间隙里浅笑起来，“如果未来还需要加练的话，就拜托了。”

一桩心事了，晚上也没了额外活动，几个活跃分子都早早倒头就睡。明日香下来问作业时十代和吹雪已经睡得四仰八叉，做妹妹的拽着自家哥哥拖了半天，才把他从隔壁的床铺拖回属于他的位置。  
“真是的，又麻烦亮了。他昨天得折腾到大半夜才能这个点就没电……”  
亲身经历的亮按着眉心，“嗯，他早睡大家都能安生点。”  
可惜，睡得早对一群正在发育的青少年来说并不是好事，比如说，万丈目一天没吃饭，和昨夜差不多的点数就饿醒了。一睁眼，正撞上两个前辈又要出门夜游，他嘴角略微抽搐，借月色一扫，这次轮到优介不在了。好吧，他该习惯这些看似优等生的学长比谁都能胡闹这件事了。  
不过，区别还是有的。吹雪神神秘秘地压低了声音，“万丈目君，加餐去不去？”  
饿得头晕眼花的万丈目就差跳起来，他火速回答，“去！”  
等他找到被踢得老远的室外鞋，吹雪前辈已回头和凯撒碎碎念了好长一段，“唉，你看你，挑食成这样，训练那么苦肯定要饿的啊。真不知道你一年级怎么过来的……”  
没一句是和他说的，但万丈目差点被戳成筛子。凯撒居然也一扫平日里的寡言形象，“谁知道呢，反正没有热心三年级叫我吃夜宵。”  
被揶揄道这个份上也顾不上前后辈阶级差了，万丈目怒目而视，“喂！”  
吹雪揽着他肩膀给他顺毛，声音忍着笑，“好啦好啦，几个小姑娘忙前忙后还要给你们做饭，能吃就不错啦。这不是去吃好吃的了吗？”

同样是第一次来，吹雪对这片地方堪称熟门熟路，带着两个人七拐八绕走到操场后的一片小树林附近。夜已深了，月色徜徉下一对人影被拖得老长。万丈目眯起眼睛分辨，他们学校也有类似的地方，风纪委员很少去，万丈目好几次被约在那告白。但此时的两道人影，看高度和体型，没由来的叫他想起某位前辈的自曝，脱口而出一句，“是优介前辈和他男朋友？”  
吹雪差点没笑断气，被气急败坏的优介点名大骂，“那么大声是生怕别人听不见吗！”  
万丈目走进了一看才看清另外的是个金发的外国人，五官深刻，臂弯里搭了件外套，正看着优介，笑得温和又无奈。  
借着优介和亮抱怨你怎么还多带个人过来的功夫，吹雪凑近万丈目小声提示，“这就是他家那位希腊裔的监护人。”万丈目这才把下巴安回来。  
“所以说，万丈目不用太勉强自己的，合宿确实条件一般。”吹雪借机又安慰道，“你看，还有人家里保护过度，直接跟过来的呢。”  
尤其这个被溺爱的还是那个藤原优介，万丈目觉得自己确实被安慰到了。心里的疙瘩被捋平，空空如也的胃袋顿时开始作祟，咕咕直响。他这会也没了不好意思，理直气壮地从金发男人那接过了碗筷，做好了蹭饭的万全准备。  
优介插腰横了他一眼，“算了，那么多反正吃不掉——趴在草丛里那个还不过来，是要被蚊子咬死吗？”  
几个人猛地回头，才看到身上沾着草叶的十代摸着脑袋傻笑，“太好了，我老远就闻到了香味！”  
万丈目忙着吃，根本没心思吐槽他五感到底有多敏锐这也能闻到。  
金发男人带了七八个大号保温盒，除了寿司、炸虾和玉子烧之类冷吃也无妨的吃食，居然还有热气腾腾的豚骨汤。万丈目家里几乎没出现过日式菜，这会也跟着十代吃得狼吞虎咽。  
和他俩比，三个前辈要优雅的多。吹雪自称要保持体型，主要是陪他们，这会捧了碗汤，一点不影响讲话，“预定是5号下午自由活动吧？我想就不耽误大家联谊或者出去逛了。午饭时间能空出来吗？”  
万丈目竖了一只耳朵，就听亮说，“没关系，我下午也没什么事……”  
“我也没问题。不过你确定要搞那么大的阵仗？除了你不会有人喜欢的，谢谢。”  
十代勇于举手提问，“有什么安排吗？”  
吹雪爽朗一笑，“啊，是我家明日香过生日。想邀请大家一起来替她庆祝。”  
万丈目把头抬起来，眼睛瞪的比平时圆一点，问了个很关键的问题，“不会就大家聚在一起吃食堂吧。”  
“是呢……”吹雪屈指挠了挠脸颊，有点苦恼，“连个蛋糕也没有就太不像话了。不过这个天气，前一天晚上买准得坏……”  
知恩图报是美德，万丈目念着兄妹最近的照拂，开始拿手机，“请不用担心。”他甚至罕见的用了敬语，“我请管家届时送来——明日香君有忌口吗？”  
他的手抬到半途就被按住了，一看，居然是凯撒。他们部长曲了条腿，坐得很放松，“至少这种地方让前辈来表现吧。”他的口气很熟悉，万丈目很快明白，这也是磨合的一部分。  
果不其然优介拍了拍沉默至今的家属，“反正这家伙也没事，让他去买就行——午餐大家还都在，买个大点的，不，买个双层的好了。”

等到黄金周最后一天，优介家监护人提着预定的双层蛋糕准时赶到食堂，霎时间，彩带和拉炮漫天飞，一群半大的男生都扯着嗓子喊，“生日快乐！”  
吹雪挤在明日香旁边，怕声音被盖掉，几乎在吼，“有个帅哥当监护人果然很引人瞩目啊，明日香！”他跃跃欲试，“等你有了小孩我一定帮忙开家长会，倍有面子！”  
明日香因为惊喜抹上一层绯红的脸上全是笑，她在哥哥的胳膊上轻拍了一下，“好啊，笨蛋哥哥。”  
她和吹雪一起切了蛋糕，没多久，万丈目家也打包了附近一个五星级酒店的自助餐送过来。万丈目解释是他不小心透露了自己人在东京，一起跟来的管家等他说完才朝大家鞠躬，“少爷承蒙诸位关照了。”而后，他从口袋里取出一张照片，“少爷，家里的鲤鱼旗已按往年的规矩挂上了。”  
万丈目接过来，朝他颔首，“嗯。我晚上就回童实野，帮我转告父亲下次再回家。替我祝他身体安康。”  
管家点头，很快就如来时一般带着工作人员从他们眼前消失，留一个脸色复杂的万丈目盯住照片发呆。  
如果是不想说的事，万丈目少爷从来只字不提，此时见他没太抗拒，十代连忙拽着三泽靠近他看照片。  
“哇，鲤鱼旗！”和“哇，豪宅！”的惊叹此起彼伏，把其他几个人都喊了过去。  
直指云霄的鲤鱼旗上除了象征父母的黑红鲤鱼，还有三条青蓝色的鲤鱼，凯撒看见最小的那条上面绣着万丈目的名字，“万丈目家里还有两个哥哥啊。”  
“哦！”吹雪拉长声音，“这就是有弟弟的人，很明白嘛。”  
“啊……我家里也会挂。”凯撒的视线在翔的头顶上绕了一圈，还是没说什么，倒是吹雪察觉到了他的视线，在他肩头拍了拍，招呼低头吃饭的翔过来再分点蛋糕。

也算被万丈目家的动作吓到了，来训练的学生都没闹得太放肆，唯有的麻烦是喝了一口香槟就醉倒的监督老师。十代自告奋勇去把歪到在窗台边上的大德寺老师搬回来，可整个人都黏在了窗户边上，“有辆大巴过去了，奇怪，不是应该往外走吗？”  
兄弟学校的部长解释，“送走你们，我们还要接待国外来的交换生呢。”他见这边体型相差悬殊，搭了把手，把大德寺老师搬到椅子上，又和凯撒打招呼，“再见就是赛场上了，可别手下留情啊。”  
吹雪抢出半步，握着他的手一阵猛摇，“这个没问题，我替亮答应了——啊好痛。”提住了他后领的凯撒满脸无奈的把他拽回自己身边，再朝这位交锋过数次的对手点头，“希望能再打一场没有遗憾的决斗。”  
送走外人，他威胁似的横了一眼吹雪，在对方双手合十的保证下转身吩咐，“吃完的话就回去收拾行李吧，想出去玩的注意时间。我们四点回程。”  
心再野的看见吹雪前辈都被治的服服帖帖也不敢再闹了，齐刷刷地答，“是！”唯有十代记挂着那辆据说坐满了外国人的大巴，时不时的往外看一眼。

那时他还不知道，童实野和这车人的缘分才刚刚开始。


End file.
